


Greendale Adventures

by apollostrials



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Hope you like, general prompts and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 29,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollostrials/pseuds/apollostrials
Summary: General Tumblr prompts about our favorite Greendale residents!





	1. First Date Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harvey and Sabrina have their first date, and Zelda is a terrible spy.

“And where will this mortal boy be taking you, exactly?” Sabrina had to deal with her Aunt Zelda’s twenty questions game for the past hour she had been getting ready for her first date with Harvey Kinkle, the boy from her school that shared her second period geometry class. They had been friends for a few months but Sabrina knew she wanted more than friendship with him. He was sweet and smart, and she really really liked him. 

Which was why she did not want to tell her Aunt Zelda about the date in the first place.

As much as she loved her Auntie, she was way overprotective and Harvey, being a mortal, did not need to see the wrath of a witch just because he wore pants Aunt Zelda didn’t like. 

“We’re going to the movies, Auntie. It’s no big deal, i’ll be home before curfew.” Zelda took a distinguished drag of her cigarette before replying. 

“Hm. The movies.” She said in distaste. “Not a very sophisticated first date.” Sabrina looked at Ambrose for some assistance to which he shrugged his shoulders, and continued to flip through his novel. 

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“Auntie, it’ll be fine. You were fine with Harvey when we were just friends, why not now?” Sabrina turned around to show the outfit she had picked out to her Aunt who, despite being abhorrent to her going out in the first place, still wanted to assist her in getting ready for it. 

Auntie Zee was weird. 

“That was before he started trying to court you.”

“I was the one that asked him out…”

“Regardless.” Zelda interrupted. “I don’t like the idea of you being with a...boy.” Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“Whatever Auntie.” The sound of a car honk alerted Sabrina and Zelda to its attention. “Well, I have to go. Bye Auntie.”

“Wait!” Sabrina turned around, ready to be reminded of a million rules again before she left. “Can I have a hug at least before you go?” Surprised, Sabrina gave her Auntie a tight hug, before removing herself and leaving the Spellman residence.

“You were less aggressive than normal today Auntie.” Ambrose said, an amused glint in his eyes. “You’re loosening your grip.” 

“The hell I am, nephew.” Zelda went to grab her coat and sunglasses, perching them carefully over her shoulders and on the bridge of her nose. 

“Where are you going Auntie? You’re not about to do what I think you’re about to do are you?”

Zelda adjusted her glasses.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Ambrose, I’m simply going to watch a movie.”

-

Zelda found a seat at the back of the theatre with the least amount of sticky substances on it. Mortals were disgusting, that was for sure. 

Shortly after sitting down herself, Sabrina and that Kinkle boy came into view a few rows down. Zelda glared daggers at the scene. 

All she knew was that if any funny business happened there’d be one more dead mortal today and absolutely zero regrets. 

The movie went on forever, Zelda spying as intently as ever through the whole thing. Nothing wild or suspicious had happened through the whole thing, only the most innocent of hand holding which Zelda found adorable, not that she’d ever say such a thing out loud.

Once it finally ended, and she saw Harvey and Sabrina get into the truck of Mr.Kinkle, she allowed herself home, beating Sabrina by a few minutes. 

Sabrina returned looking happy as ever, which was a good sign. 

“So Auntie, how’d you like the movie?” Ambrose laughed heartily, sitting right where she had left him hours ago.

“Busted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Sabrina and Zelda mother/daughter relationship is my favorite thing and no one can take that away from me


	2. First Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Sabrina have some separation anxiety that is tested when Sabrina has to go to her first day of first grade.

“Zelda, stop worrying… she’ll be fine. Sabrina is a tough girl.” Zelda sighed dramatically. The day was hectic enough for the Spellman’s with Sabrina going to her first day of first grade today. The little girl was distraught at having to leave her Aunties and her cousin at home, and it took many promises of spending more time together outside of school to make up for the time missed.

“I just worry about her, Hilda. She’s just so small.” Hilda placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder in comfort that Zelda rarely accepted, but she did this time. 

“We’ve done everything. Reassured her that she’ll have a great time at school, drew protection sigils on everything, weaved protection spells into her pigtails…” 

“I know…”

“It’s understandable, a mother cannot help but worry…” Zelda looked up at her sister in surprise, wanted to respond but not having the words. 

Shortly after the stunted conversation, Sabrina came down the stairs, her ‘Hocus Pocus’ backpack slung over her shoulders with the comical witch hat attached to the one pocket. The point of the hat was almost as droopy as the little girl’s frown. 

“Ready to go hun?” Hilda inquired.

“Yeah.” 

-

Zelda drove them there because Satan forbid Hilda get behind the wheel of anything. The air in the car was despondent, Hilda trying to cheer up Zelda and Sabrina both. Which was, in Zelda’s opinion, probably making things worse.

They pulled up in front of the school building, none of them really wanting to leave the car. Hilda, ever the optimist, dragged Zelda and Sabrina out and toward the front doors. 

“The faster we get to school, the faster you’ll be able to come home Sabrina.” 

They went through the initiations and signing in. Sabrina’s teacher, Ms. Warbler, was a peppy-incredibly chatty woman- that Zelda was quickly tiring of. 

“Are you ready to have a great year, Sabrina?” Sabrina responded by hiding behind one of her Aunt Zelda’s legs. Zelda sighed, not annoyed at Sabrina but annoyed that they couldn’t just keep her home with them. 

“Can my Aunt Zelda stay with me?” Ms.Warbler shook her head sadly.

“I’m sorry sweetie but she can’t. But it will be so fun, I promise.” Sabrina only held onto her Aunt tighter.

“Let me talk to her.” Zelda explained to the teacher. Hilda stayed with Ms.Warbler to ask more about the school in general while Zelda took Sabrina over to a secluded corner.

“I don’t want you to leave, Auntie. What if you go and you don’t come back?” Zelda’s heart broke.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t come back?” Sabrina sniffled and wiped the tears that were now running freely down her face. 

“Because my mommy and daddy left and they didn’t come back.” Zelda pulled Sabrina into a tight hug. 

“I’m not gonna leave you Sabrina, not ever.” Zelda pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from Sabrina’s face. “Now, you’re going to have a great time at school, and when the day is over, your Aunt Hilda and I will be here at the end of the day to come and pick you up. Okay?” 

Sabrina shook her head in response, then took her Aunt Zelda’s hand to walk back to the classroom. 

“Bye Aunties.” Sabrina said softly, letting go of Zelda’s hand to walk into the classroom. She only stopped once in the doorway to turn around and wave one more time before turning her back and walking towards where the rest of her class was at. 

-

It was a hours later, and after pacing around the mortuary for most of the day, Zelda was anxious to return to the school to see Sabrina. So when two thirty finally came around, she grabbed Hilda from the kitchen and all but ran to the car. 

The drive seemed endless, but when they finally arrive at the school and to the classroom doors, Zelda couldn’t help but to be relieved. 

“Aunties!” A flying head of blonde hair came racing their way, and Sabrina pulled them both into a hug. “I missed you! I made friends, Susie and Roz! They really want to come over for a playdate soon and Roz’s mom and Susie’s dad said that they could when they met you, and they both really liked my backpack and we want to watch Hocus Pocus together soon. Can we Aunties?” 

“Of course you can, Sabrina.” Hilda said, amused at their hyperactive girl. Sabrina turned towards her Aunt Zelda, searching for her approval too.

“They are more than welcome to come over, Sabrina.” 

Zelda had missed Sabrina so much throughout the day, but the smile that she sported upon her face made the long separation worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this made me cry lmao I'm soft for these two


	3. Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Zelda normally don't celebrate Mother's Day for their own reasons. But this year, Sabrina wants to do something nice for her Aunt Zelda. After all, Zelda is the closest thing to a mom that Sabrina has ever had, and that means a lot to her.

Mother’s day was normally not Sabrina’s favorite holiday. The second grader always felt this emptiness inside of her when she thought about it. All the other kids at school in her class had mom’s to make cards and buy flowers and candy for, but not Sabrina. Her mom had died a while ago, and it was still hard to think about.

What Sabrina didn’t know was that Zelda felt the same way about the holiday. She felt the same cold emptiness that Sabrina did. Not that Zelda was open about her sadness, but it was on mother’s day when she wished she could have the same experiences as other women who were blessed enough to have a child of their own.

Something was different this year for the young Spellman. Sabrina wanted to do something special for her Auntie Zee who she cared for a lot. So when Sabrina had walked into her class, aware of the project her teacher had set up for them to do, she decided that this year- she would make a special mother’s day card for a very special witch.

She didn’t hesitate to grab all the supplies she needed. Green construction paper instead of the pink and red that other kids were reaching for, because she knew that it was Auntie Zee’s favorite color. A fire engine red crayon to draw her hair, and a yellow crown for her own. A blue crown for both sets of their eyes, and a black crayon to draw her Auntie Zee’s favorite dress.

Sabrina wanted to take it a step further too. She called her teacher over so that she could write the things Sabrina wanted to say nicer than what Sabrina’s penmanship could handle. Once the words were placed in the center of the card in beautiful script, Sabrina smiled knowing that it was perfect.

-

The girl was practically buzzing with excitement when her Aunt Hilda picked her up from school, which was surprising because Hilda knew that today of all days was especially hard for the girl. But this year, Sabrina had a surprise of her own, and it masked any sadness that might’ve been present otherwise.

When the car was parked, Sabrina jumped out of the car and ran to the mortuary as fast as her legs could carry her. She threw open the doors and ran upstairs to her Aunt Zelda’s room.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Auntie!” She said excitedly, holding out the green glittery card in front of her.

“Thank you, Sabrina.” Zelda replied, taken aback by the gift.

“Here, read it!” Sabrina placed the card in her Auntie’s hand, and Zelda held it gingerly.

She smiled amusedly at the drawing of the two of them holding hands on the front, brushing her fingers against the crude shapes. Then she opened up the card to find flowery script; her eyes scanned the words.

_Dear Auntie Z,_

_I wanted to say that I love you so much ._

_I love how you read to me at night, and help me with my homework when it gets too hard._

_I love how you always are there for me and buy the special band-aids for when I get hurt._

_I love how you always teach me new things and how we have super fun pajama parties._

_And I really love how you always hug me really tight when I get sad._

_Even though you’re my Auntie, I wanted to tell you Happy Mother’s Day because if you were my mommy then I could say that I have the best one in the world._

_But I guess I can still say I have the coolest Auntie ever, and that is enough for me!_

_-love, Sabrina._

Zelda was so touched that Sabrina had thought about her on Mother’s Day. It absolved all the pain that was associated with the holiday for her.

She pulled Sabrina into her arms, hiding her happy tears in the little girls hair.

“Thank you, Sabrina. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Auntie Zee.”

 

It didn’t matter if she never had a child of her own. Zelda got to say that she had the coolest niece ever, and that was good enough for her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this request was so cute! hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is applying to colleges and she has to do a report on a role model in her life, and what better role model does she have than her Auntie Zee?

“Auntie, can I talk to you? I need help with my college application...” 

Sabrina had grown into a bright young witch, and she had flourished right in front of Zelda’s eyes. It seemed like yesterday she was a five year old girl, running around in pigtails and getting dirt on all of her nice dresses. 

Now she was applying to nursing schools, hoping that her magic could be used in the future to heal people. Zelda had to admit that she was proud, more than proud if she was honest. 

“Of course Sabrina, what do you need?” 

“Well one of my essays is a report on someone we find to be a role model. We have to do an interview with them and well, I chose you.” Zelda brought her hand to her heart.

“You chose me?” 

“Of course I did Auntie, you’ve always been a superhero to me. Since forever.” Sabrina reached for her Auntie’s other hand, holding onto it like a lifeline. “No one has went to the lengths you’ve went to for me. You’re amazing, Auntie Zee. I just wish you could see more of that in yourself.” 

Zelda brushed Sabrina’s cheek affectionately, blaming the fact that Sabrina would be leaving them at the beginning of the fall for the both of them being so emotional. She brought the girl, woman really, into her arms: hoping that the days slowed down before she graduated. If Zelda could wish for anything, it would be to have more time with her. 

“As much as I am enjoying your rare displays of affection Auntie, I think we should start with the interview now.” They both pulled away, Zelda wiping away her betraying tears from her face.

“Shall we start?”

“Of course.” Sabrina took out a small notepad that had her questions scribbled on it. “Okay, first question: Who is the person you look up to the most?” 

Zelda thought hard about this question, two people coming to mind that she looked up to for different reasons.

“I would have to say your father, Edward, because he taught how to be a stronger and smarter person. And your Aunt Hilda of course, she is my greatest source of support and though her bubbliness can be irritating sometimes, I look up to her a lot. But don’t tell her I said that.” Sabrina shook her head at her Auntie’s antics, not surprised at all by her choices. 

“Second question: What is a lesson that you learned that helped you to become a role model for others?” 

“I would have to say…” Zelda began. “... my biggest lesson was learning who was in my corner. Surrounding yourself with people you trust changes your life dramatically.” Sabrina scribbled that down in her notebook and began to ask the next question.

“Last one: what would you say is your biggest accomplishment?” 

“Easy, raising you. You have made me extremely proud, Sabrina. You are certainly the brightest witch this world has.” It was sappy but true. Zelda couldn’t imagine any of her other achievements trumping this one. Sabrina was the joy of her life, and she was more than ecstatic to be her superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always and forever my faves


	5. Zelda vs Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Sabrina go to Target to find some decorations for Yule, but when Sabrina runs off, Zelda has to calm herself down and find her niece before she murders everyone and then herself.

Hilda had sent Sabrina and Zelda to Target to buy decorations for the yule tree this year because their old decor was “outdated” and “antediluvian” and Zelda was not happy about it.

The less she had to interact with mortals- the better. Unfortunately for her every mortal within a twenty mile radius had come to to the Greendale Target for the holiday season, and she was about ready to hex someone.

“Sabrina, you have to stay close to me. I do not want you getting lost.”

“Okay.” The five year old responded absentmindedly as she was mesmerized by the sheer amount of toys and tinsel that was everywhere in the store.

“I’m serious… Satan forbid you got lost in this hellhole- _Target_. What an asinine name for an establishment… what exactly are they targeting? We would’ve been better at the small shop closer to the mortuary, right Sabrina?”

No response came from the girls mouth as she had wandered away to look at the sparkly snowmen that sang Christmas carols in automated voices. Zelda’s heart dropped.

“Sabrina?” Zelda questioned. “Sabrina!”

She couldn’t find her niece anywhere. Panic set in immediately, faces blurred. This could not be happening right now.

“Dark Lord...no no no no. _Hell_ no.” The cart was pushed into the nearest aisle, and probably ran into some mortal but Zelda could not care less. She was frantically searching, pushing people out of the way. Her sole purpose was to find her child as soon as damn possible before some weirdo kidnapped her. She must be so scared without her Auntie… all alone in this Satan forsaken place.

One of the workers noticed the red headed witch having a visible panic attack in the middle of the dog food aisle and came over to help.

“Excuse me ma'am? Are you okay, do you need assistance?” Tears of anxiety fell down Zelda’s face. Hysterical, she grabbed the woman’s arms and began to rant.

“My child is missing and-and my sister sent us to this idiotic store for decorations we don’t even need. And if I don’t find my child I am going to murder her and _bury_ her in the Cain pit!”

The worker, who’s name tag read ‘Molly’, raised an eyebrow at the murder part of the story. She understood that some moms get crazy when their kids go missing so she dismissed the threat not understanding how real it was. Zelda Spellman most certainly _would_ kill her sister for this, even if she does find Sabrina. It would only be right for all the stress she had been put through.

“Alright ma’am, how about we take some deep breaths, and then we walk over to public safety and have them call over the loudspeaker for her to come to the front? Does that work for you?” Zelda nodded, it sounded practical enough.

After they called Sabrina over the loudspeaker to come to the front of the store, Zelda had to sit in a painful red plastic chair worrying her hands and praying she wouldn’t be forced to burn the store to hell to find her niece.

Her fears were abated when Sabrina came up to the front, looking very sheepish and very sorry, holding a box of decorations in her hands.

“Sabrina!” Zelda pulled the girl into a hug, tears of relief spilling from her eyes. “What in Satan’s name were you thinking? You could’ve been kidnapped, or hurt, or worse. I was worried about you!”

“I’m sorry Auntie… I wanted to see the snowman and I went off by myself and I shouldn’t have. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay my child, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Zelda took some recommended deep breaths before asking about the box of decorations.

“What’s that, Sabrina?” “The decorations Auntie Hilda asked for.”

“Oh praise, Satan. We can finally get out of here. And I can assure you we are never returning to this Target again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time zelda refers to Sabrina as "my child" it adds years to my life


	6. The Father-Daughter Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Sabrina get ready for her first school dance together, and Sabrina feels so lucky to have her Auntie there with her.

“You look beautiful Sabrina.” 

Zelda had been helping Sabrina get ready for the dance her school hosting, a dance she had been anxious about attending considering it was a Father-Daughter dance and she would have to go on her own. 

But then Ambrose had the wonderful idea that Zelda go with her in Edward’s stead, and as much as she did not want to attend a sweaty cesspool of crazed middle schoolers, she couldn’t have deny the girl the moon itself once she saw her smile-all for the idea.

They spent the entire day together, which was becoming a depressing rarity for them, painting nails, trying on dresses and using glamour spells in an attempt to look their absolute best. They were Spellman’s afterall, and Spellman’s always showed up and showed out. 

“You too Auntie Z! It’s gonna be really fun, I just know it!” 

And Zelda knew it too. Anytime spent with her niece was a great time. Even if it was at a middle school dance full of mortal kids and their mortal parents.

“Let’s look in the mirror shall we? I think the matching red was a wonderful idea.”

 

“Ambrose said that if I got you to not wear black for one day, he would give my ten dollars.” Sabrina giggled, Zelda had to give her credit for her innovation.

“Silly girl.” She shook her head at her niece’s antics, her happiness reflecting back to her in the mirror. 

The red was stunning. Sabrina was in a beautiful baby doll dress with a flare of sparkles at the bottom. A black ribbon was tied in a band around her head, leaving her blond bangs to fringe her face. 

Zelda wore a refined a-lined dress that Hilda had sewn her, and grateful to Hilda she was because it was beautiful. The material reflected against her, making it brighter and lively. She was proud of all their hard work for the day. 

“I think we’re ready to go, what do you think Sabrina?”

“I think you’re right Auntie.”

-

The dance was pretty much as expected. Dads and daughters all danced together in the middle of the gym floor. There was punch and cookies on a table against the wall, and the bass in the music was so prominent that it was hard for Sabrina to hear herself think. But she was too happy to care. She had her Aunt Zelda with her and no matter how great the other kids dads’ were, she knew that she had so much better.


	7. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is curious about why her Aunt doesn't have any kids of her own after seeing her reaction to losing Leticia. As always, Sabrina tries her best to put the pieces back together.

The Spellman’s had just arrived back at the mortuary from Desmelda’s place and Zelda had resigned herself to her room rather quickly, not even attempting to hide the sobs that escaped her from her heartbreak.

It had been hard for everyone, really, to see Zelda so broken- so empty when she handed Leticia over to the witch. It was like seeing Zelda’s soul ripped away from her, and slowly but surely, Sabrina new it would break her beyond repair. Even if Zelda could fix the mask that hid her feelings, she couldn’t repair the one thing that needed fixed the most-her heart.

Her Aunt Zelda had spent hours in the room, and those hours turned to days with Hilda bringing up food to the room only to return with untouched plates and a look of fear that her sister truly was lost this time. Sometimes it seemed as if her Aunt Hilda knew something, some great secret that had to do with her reaction to losing Leticia. 

Ambrose too, she noticed. Sometimes her cousin and Hilda would share a look after another failed day of getting Aunt Zelda out of bed, then they would turn away from each other as if they shouldn’t have brought it up even in a mental conversation. 

But it was too hard for Sabrina to just let a situation continue like this one was. She figured she could help if she just-knew. 

So it was one early morning, a week after the incident, that Sabrina found herself in Ambrose’s room, asking him something she didn’t think she’d ever be curious about. 

“Ambrose… “

“If you are going to ask me about Auntie Zee, the answer is no, I cannot tell you what I know.” Sabrina nodded, knowing that was probably the answer she would receive.

“Just tell me one thing cousin, why can’t you tell me?” Ambrose paused before answering, his pointer finger nervously drumming against the corner of the table he sat at.

“Because Auntie Z doesn’t want me to.” And that was that.

-

The next day she tried her Aunt Hilda, thinking that she’d get turned away again. Instead her Aunt surprised her by being open, more or less. 

“Aunt Hilda, I have a question.”

“About your Auntie Zee, isn’t it darling?” Sabrina took a seat at the table where her Aunt was rolling dough for bread.   
“It’s just… she seems so maternal. I’m kind of confused as to why she doesn’t have her own kids?” 

“She has you and Ambrose… had Leticia too, I suppose...” 

“It’s not the same thing Auntie… having to leave Leticia really broke her. I just want to know why doesn’t have any kids without all of the complications. Y’know no, half mortal-half witch, criminal, or stolen children she has to look after.” 

“Well the situation is more than complicated, Sabrina. Although i’m not sure i’m at liberty to say… “

“You don’t have to tell me anything more than you’re comfortable with Auntie Hilda. But I do have my suspicions about what’s going on.”

 

“And what would those be, my dear?” 

“That Auntie Zelda can’t have kids, which is unfortunate because if anyone deserves a child in this world, it’s her.” Hilda sighed and set her rolling pin down, beginning to rub the flour that covered her hands off on her apron. 

“Zelda’s been through a lot, dear. And yes, all of it is very unfortunate. But you must know that this world doesn’t really care about deserve, it doesn’t always understand.” Sabrina was curious about why her Aunt suddenly became angry, talking about ‘deserve’ in a way that only brought up more questions. She wouldn’t ask them though, it wasn’t her place. She knew that if she wanted more information she’d have to get it straight from the source.

“I’ll help you finish the bread, Auntie.” 

“Thank you darling.” 

-

It was another two days before she mustered up the courage to finally visit her Aunt Zee. It wasn’t that Sabrina did not want to be a support for her Auntie, it’s just that she did not know how to deal with this particular problem. 

Now that she had gotten some much needed information, most of it implied, she felt better equipped to help. 

The door opened quietly for her which was a welcome surprise considering her Auntie’s door always had a horrendous squeal. Zelda layed unmoving under a heavy pile of blankets, seeming more like a corpse than anything.   
“Auntie?” Sabrina whispered softly. The only response was some shuffling and a small pitiful sigh that made Sabrina’s heart break. She moved to sit on the side of the bed by her Auntie, brushing her red hair back from her face which was wet from fresh tears. She wiped them away gently like her Auntie always did for her when she was upset, then she laid down beside her and held her close, shedding a few tears of her own.

“Auntie Hilda told me. I’m so sorry.” Zelda tensed.

“She tell you everything?” Zelda asked in a weak voice that had clearly been unused for a while.

“No, just the important thing.” Her Aunt began to cry again.

“It’s all my fault, Sabrina. Everything.”

“None of this is your fault Auntie, things are just unfair… I wish I could fix this for you.” Zelda shook her head.

“No, this is my fault… I made a huge mistake and I keep making them. And now Leticia’s gone and-” She never finished her sentence, and Sabrina never asked what her mistake was. She just held her Aunt in her arms, and tried her best to console her as she thought of a plan. She was determined to make her Aunt happy again. 

-

It was a bit of work to set up another appointment with Desmelda. It took two whole weeks for her to write Sabrina in and she was going off the walls crazy anxious to get Leticia back. 

She sat in what served as the waiting room in the witch’s place, twiddling her thumbs and tapping her foot until the lady herself came around the corner with none other than Leticia in her arms. 

“You want her… back?” 

“Yes. My Aunt made a mistake giving her up. We can protect her, we will. Leticia is a Spellman and she needs to be with her family.” Desmelda clicked her tongue.

“Young lady, if your Aunt wanted her then why is she here in the first place?”

“Because-” Sabrina started, angrily. “There was a threat and now the threat is benign. And my Aunt does want her! Ever since Leticia came here she’s been a wreck, and frankly, nothing feels right without her at home. She’s my cousin, my family. Now give her, the hell, back.” Desmelda raised an eyebrow at the spunky teenager, impressed at her fire but thoroughly annoyed. 

“Fine, Spellman. Leticia cries for her every night anyway. She is left unconsolable. So if having her back can help the babe finally rest, then so be it.” 

Sabrina was relieved, she couldn’t wait to bring little Leticia back home. When the baby girl was placed into the arms of the teenage witch, things finally felt right.

-

She traveled home swiftly as possible, praying that she wouldn’t run into anyone or anything that would harm the child.

The door chimes sounded as Sabrina opened the door with one hand, baby in her other arm sound asleep. No one was home except Zelda who still remained upstairs, which was lucky for her so she wouldn’t have to explain why she had a baby in her arms.

Her goal was to get to her Auntie, the rest could follow later.

“Auntie, guess who I have?” Sabrina slid onto the bed next her Aunt like she had been doing for days, except now she had the true anecdote to Zelda’s problems.

“Sabrina, you didn’t?” Zelda was handed the baby girl and Leticia looked up and smiled. It brought tears to Zelda’s eyes seeing that her girl did not hold anger for being abandoned.

“I did, I had to. You’re her mother, Auntie. And we’re a family and nothing feels right without her here. She’s a Spellman, and no matter what happens, we protect her as such.” Zelda nodded in agreement with her niece’s words, kissing Leticia’s tiny forehead.

“Of course she is, and she will never leave us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur girl is sobbing, brb


	8. Battle of the Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Zelda have an ongoing bet about Sabrina's love life, and this dinner still hasn't confirmed anything.

As much as Hilda was team Harvey, Zelda was team Nick.

The two sisters had made bets since Sabrina’s break up with Harvey, Hilda believing that they would get back together and Zelda, knowing for a fact that Sabrina would kindle a proper warlock/ witch romance with Mr.Nicholas Scratch. 

So it was an exciting day for the red head when Sabrina came home after her time at the academy with Nick on her arm, and a bright smile on her face.

Oh it was a happy day for her. 

“I told you Hilda. Sabrina made the right decision, and you owe me per rules of our bet.”

“Not so fast sister. They could very well be friends, you’re always jumping to conclusions. Remember when she invited Prudence over…?” Zelda waved her hand, dismissing the incident.

“Nevermind that Hilda, we should invite Mr.Scratch to a meal with us and then you will see what I see.” Zelda went to greet the two at the front door while Hilda stayed behind to set the table. 

“Can’t possibly believe you can see anything past your giant head.” Hilda mumbled, miffed at her sister for being, well, the way that she always is.

The minute everyone was settled, the game of questions began. Zelda wanting to know everything about her niece’s beau.

“So Mr.Scratch, how is your time at the academy?” 

“It’s been amazing Ms.Spellman. My favorite class personally is divination, the crystal ball method is simply complex-super interesting.” Zelda nodded her approval.

“Interesting indeed, divination happened to be my favorite class as well, right Hilda?” She glanced towards her sister who gave her an unimpressed look. 

“I was always surprised your favorite lane of study wasn’t demonology.” Hilda replied. Sabrina snickered behind her hand, knowing where this was going. “You could learn a great deal about yourself I bet.” 

That wiped the smile right off the oldest Spellman’s face. 

“Demonology is interesting as well. I read some of Edward Spellman’s journals, they were insightful, and incredibly helpful for my thesis.” Nick stated, feeling the tension and desperately trying to switch gears from the sisters’ argument.

“You’ve read Edward’s journals? He was always so bright.” Zelda exclaimed, proud of her brother’s achievements. “A talented warlock like yourself following in my brother’s footsteps? I could not be more impressed.” 

Sabrina coughed. 

“And Sabrina too of course.” Zelda added hastily. “In fact, the both of you could work on expanding on his ideas together.” 

She was reaching, but she was desperate for Sabrina to make new witch friends, people who can understand who she was meant to be. So even though Zelda knew that she should probably lay off, she wouldn’t.

Afterall, she had a bet to win. 

“Well, if Sabrina is interested then we can definitely work together.”

“Besides.” Sabrina added. “Nick is the only one who can get the journals out of the library. They keep security tight there, it’s like Hogwarts.” 

The joke was lost on Zelda, but the way the two teens were laughing together made her smile. 

Everything went on jovially from there, Sabrina and Nick in their own little world while Zelda gave pointed looks to Hilda knowing that she had won. 

When dinner ended the four of them walked to the door to say goodbye to the young warlock, Hilda handing over the money she owed to Zelda for losing the bet. 

“See you at school tomorrow!” Sabrina called out after the retreating warlock.

“Later Spellman.” 

Sabrina closed the door and turned around to her Aunties’ expectant looks. 

“So, are you two dating?” Zelda asked, not beating around the bush slightly.” Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

“Uh no, we’re just friends. Stop being weird.” Then she walked away shaking her head at Zelda for being so assumptious. 

Hilda had her hand out to take her money back because she did not lose, on a technicality. Zelda huffed and place the bills back into her sister’s hand and walked away as well.

“There’s hope for Habrina yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda's romance novels have trained her into a fangirl lmao


	9. Her Sorrow, Her Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Family Matters", Zelda opens up to Sabrina about why she can't have kids, and Sabrina makes some revelations on her own.

Sabrina smiled at little Leticia in her arms who had fallen asleep only moments ago. Zelda sat at her vanity watching the scene with happiness. Although it was dangerous for Sabrina to have brought Leticia back here, and though Gryla and Blackwood still posed a significant threat to their family, Zelda couldn’t bring herself to care much about the possible repercussions when things had gone so well. 

Besides, Sabrina had told her what Desmelda said, that Leticia had been a wreck without her. So she figured that what was best for the both of them was to stay together. 

It had been a quiet day and both Zelda and Sabrina had spent it with Leticia, just happy that they got to have her back..

“Auntie?” Sabrina began as she set Letty in her bassinet softly as to not disturb her. “I didn’t want to ask before because, well, it just wasn’t the right time. I know you can’t have kids and, at first I thought it was a natural thing but then you started talking about how it was all your fault and I… I just don’t understand. Why would this be your fault? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to I just… I guess I’m just curious.” 

Zelda knew that Sabrina would have this question. She was surprised that Hilda and Ambrose hadn’t caved before told her the whole story but she was grateful that they had respected her and hadn’t. It was her story to share, and even though she still had doubts about telling Sabrina everything because it was still painful, she figured it was only fair for her to understand. Afterall, Sabrina had gotten Leticia back for her and that was a feat she would always be grateful for.

“It’s a very complicated story, Sabrina.” Zelda started. “It seemed so simple back then when it happened but, now I don’t think I understand either.”

Zelda took a deep breath.

“I was a midwife for a witch a long time ago. Through the entirety of her pregnancy things had been going so well. There was never anything wrong…” Her hands began to wring together nervously like they always did when she talked about this.

“Then one day it all went wrong. I believe someone had it out for her and had hexed her, this wasn’t something that I thought could happen naturally. To be so healthy one day and then not the next. She ended up losing her child which, understandably, was an awful thing for her to go through. I know this from experience.” 

Sabrina looked shocked… experience?

“She blamed the whole incident on me… I was her midwife after all and I failed at protecting her child which was my job. She cursed me to suffer her same fate. And I didn’t know I had been cursed until the same thing happened to me. So I just stopped trying.”

“Have you, have you ever looked for a counter curse?” Sabrina asked, wishing that her mind would catch up with what her Aunt was saying. It was hard to process. 

“Of course; Hilda and I had looked for years, decades really. But nothing worked, I suppose it was just a very powerful curse.” 

There were no tears on Zelda’s face. She had recounted her story like a survivor, stoic. Just repeating the facts with none of the feeling. No wonder she shut down when Leticia had been given away, or why she was so overprotective of her all the time.

She did not want to go through the pain of losing another child. 

“Well, now you know.” Zelda wiped her palms against her dress, waiting for Sabrina’s response.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Zelda smiled sadly, knowing that it was a lot to take in. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Sabrina. But you can come over here and give your Aunt a hug.” So Sabrina did, and she held Zelda tight. 

Sabrina was astonished at the story her Aunt had told her, but she was happy that she had been so open. 

She also understood something else. Leticia’s name meant joy, and it was an apt description because despite all of the heartbreak her Aunt had been through, her baby would bring her all the happiness she would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, welcome to sad bitch hours


	10. Stamp of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roz sleeps over at Sabrina's despite her dad's feelings towards the Spellmans. Meanwhile Zelda may have found a mortal that she actually enjoys the company of.

It took a lot of convincing for Roz to sleep over the Spellman’s residence. Mostly because her dad was convinced that the family consisted of satanist and heathens, and to his credit: he wasn’t wrong. 

As fun as the sleepover was, many weird things had happened that night, and Salem- Sabrina’s cat - was creeping her out a bit. Sabrina had told her a bit about familiars, and to know that there was a demon in that fluffy adorable little kitten was almost too much for her to handle. Plus, Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda had spiders and God knows that Roz is a huge arachnophobe.

What impressed Roz the most about the Spellman household was their matriarch… Zelda Spellman. 

She was aloof, satirical, and reminded her of Morticia Addams. Not that Roz would ever say such a thing because she was so damn scary. Nice enough, but Roz walked a thin line with her because her aura of power was just too intense. She was a witch, but so was the rest of the family and they were way more turned down. 

She didn’t need her cunning to tell her that. 

Roz was interested in learning more about her, however. Everyone else in the house seemed like an open book in some respects, and Roz knew she was nosey but… she couldn’t help it.

She found her opening during breakfast that morning; Sabrina, HIlda, Ambrose, Zelda, and herself sat around a mahogany table with food overflowing like a cornucopia. Zelda taking long drags from her cigarette from her fancy gold decanter for it, a newspaper in a foreign language in her hand. 

“You speak Mandarin, Ms. Spellman?” Roz asked with piqued curiosity. Zelda waved her cigarette to acknowledge the girl’s question, not moving the paper from in front of her face. 

“Yes child, as well as Russian, French, Spanish, Czech, and Latin. Languages are very simple things to learn.” Roz was a lover of languages too, I mean that’s why she read so much. But she was enamoured with the intensity of the languages the oldest Spellman knew. 

“That’s… incredible.” Zelda did put her newspaper down then, smiling at the curly haired girl. 

“Do you speak any other languages yourself?” Roz nodded. 

“I speak Spanish. I went to Spain last year and it was-”

“Fabulous, absolutely fabulous.” 

“Definitely!”

The conversation between Roz and Zelda went spectacularly well considering that Zelda hated mortals most of the time. Sabrina was just happy that Roz was well liked because she wanted to spend more time with her. Her friends from Greendale High were just as important as her friends from the academy. 

The day went by too fast for all of them, and eventually Roz had to return home. Zelda had, surprisingly, offered to drive her home, and Sabrina went with them.

When Roz got into the house, her dad was waiting on the chair in the living room and looked relieved that she returned home in one piece which amused Roz greatly. 

“It went great? No one tried to sacrifice you?’ 

“No dad.” Roz shook her head. “Stop being so dramatic.” 

“I just worried. Not even the red-headed woman? I’m sure she’s in charge of the whole thing... “ Roz put her hand on her dad’s shoulder. 

“She’s actually really cool. Besides, didn’t Jesus himself say not to judge others too quickly?” She patted his shoulder lightly before going up the stairs to her room, already planning another sleepover date in her head.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Zelda had parked in front of the mortuary, ready to turn in for the night. Zelda turned to Sabrina who was in the passenger’s seat, looking at her Aunt inquisitively. 

“If you must make mortal friends, make friends like her. She’s more tolerable than anyone else that you’ve had here.” Then she picked out another cigarette and made her way inside.

Sabrina sat in the car for a bit, trying to process the day.

“My Aunt’s been body snatched.” Sabrina shook her head and got out of the car, happy that she had made at least one approvable friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roz is in love with Zelda like everyone else


	11. Devil's Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina get's hurt at the park and Zelda goes into mom mode. Hilda is there for her sister as well, and Zelda figures everything will be okay.

Zelda added parks to the list of places she was never taking Sabrina to again. 

The girl was prone to getting into something she wasn’t supposed to. If Zelda had to make a list of things she wanted for Yule this year, the only thing would be that Sabrina stopped getting hurt, because Zelda got too emotional and paranoid everytime it happened.

It was Sabrina’s fault that she got hurt this time. Zelda had told her again and again to not go down the hot metal slide face first because she was going to get hurt, and everytime Sabrina gave her a cheeky grin at the top just to go down however she wanted to. 

Well at least she learned her lesson now. 

It didn’t make Zelda feel too great that Sabrina now sported a purple lump on her left eye, actually it made her feel awful. They’d have to get home quick, and Zelda would ravage everyone’s grimoires for an anti-black eye spell and if no one had it she would make one on the spot because the way Sabrina was wailing was breaking her heart. 

“Sabrina honey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She held the shaking girl in her arms, careful not to jostle her to much. She wasn’t sure if she had other injuries or if Sabrina was even aware of them considering the face planting was shocking enough for her.

“It hurts Auntie.” She sounded in so much pain. Satan, she wished this day could be over. 

“I know, honey. We’re gonna get you home and your Auntie Zee will make everything better.”

The park was in walking distance of the mortuary which Zelda appreciated because Sabrina did not want to let her go, and she couldn’t imagine trying to get her into a car seat right now.

-

They arrived within minutes. 

Hilda was in the kitchen stirring tea when she heard Sabrina’s crying, and instantly walked over to the distressed child and he equally distressed sister. 

“What happened, honey?” Hilda patted the girl’s back gently. 

“She went down the slide the wrong way and now she has a black eye and Satan knows what else. You have to help me…” 

“Of course. Sit her down in the chair and i’ll get her some ice.” Zelda did what she was told, Sabrina hold onto her.

Hilda got the next best thing to ice, frozen peas, and placed them gently on Sabrina’s face. 

“There you are now. We’ll get you something to help you sleep and you’ll be much better when you wake up.” Sabrina nodded, sniffling. Both hands holding the bag of peas to her eye.

Hilda whipped up a sleeping agent quickly, and Sabrina drank it just as fast. 

Zelda picked Sabrina up in her arms, and the three of them made their way to Sabrina’s room. Once the girl was laid down, and her ice adjusted, both Hilda and Zelda sat on the edge of her bed.

“You’re shaking Zelds.” Hilda went to grab her sister’s hand, and in rarity, Zelda gripped her hand back, placing her head on Hilda’s shoulder. 

“It was terrifying. I never want her to be hurt again. But that’s realistic, is it?” Hilda sighed.

“No, it’s not. But you’ll always be there to help her get back on her feet, and that’s what really counts.” 

Nothing else was said, they sat in comfortable silence. Zelda, although she rarely showed it, was grateful for her sister. Since Hilda always made it her goal to take care of her, she knew she would be alright too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a sister like Hilda, sign me the hell up


	12. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Dorcas is Zelda's daughter, and her and Sabrina grow up together.

As if one kid wasn’t enough, Satan had blessed Zelda Spellman with two. Her wonderful niece Sabrina, and of course, a daughter of her own named Dorcas.

Those two were inseparable since before Sabrina had come to live with her Aunties permanently, and a good thing for that because the both of them were so passionate that if they didn’t get along it would be tragedy everyday in the mortuary. 

They now were both experiencing their first night in the Academy of Unseen Arts, and after promising that they would protect each other from the harrowing, and giving many hugs, they were off to venture the world of witchcraft together. 

Zelda sat in their room, glancing through the memories through photographs from when they were younger up till now.

The one she held in her left hand was one from the Greendale fair. They both stood, hands on their hips in matching outfits they insisted on, smiling cheekily at the camera. Sabrina had a blue lollipop at her side and Dorcas had her stuffed snake that she was obsessed with. Zelda was genuinely surprised she did not choose one as her familiar. 

There was a second picture that sat on Zelda’s lap. In this one they were a little older, in middle school. They both wore their Greendale Cheerleading uniforms, it was their first day of practice and they were both so excited. Zelda remembered Dorcas had worked on her splits all summer until she finally got them down. She was in one in the picture with her arms up in a ‘V’ shape over her head. Her blue eyes were bright with mirth and her curly red hair ended in a bob right above her shoulders and tucked behind her ear. Sabrina stood behind her, her hands on Dorcas’ shoulder with a smile equally as bright. Sabrina’s hair had been a little longer then, falling past her shoulders.

The final picture that Zelda had taken out of the album to frame was the one from a week before their dark baptisms. Zelda had taken them out to dinner where Hilda now worked. They both had milkshakes in front of them, Sabrina’s strawberry and Dorcas’ vanilla. They had been making funny faces at each other the entire time and it amused Zelda greatly, she couldn’t help but snap a picture. Sabrina had her tongue out, her dark eyebrows scrunched up humorously, Dorcas was laughing heartily, her head tilted back at an angle. 

It was a fun day despite the fact that they knew they would be saying goodbye to their friends soon. They had been upset but decided that because they were moving into this path together, they would be fine.

Zelda missed them greatly, even though she knew they’d be back in three days time. It would be a long three days without them here, laughing and joking and bringing joy into the house. And now that Hilda and Ambrose were gone most days, it would feel even more lonely.

But she was ultimately happy that her children were together. She knew that they would be there for each other, and besides, their mother would be waiting for them when they came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is high key cute y'all


	13. Out of the Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Prudence are dating and Sabrina doesn't know how to tell her Auntie Zee that she's into women. But, to her surprise, Aunt Zee is not only okay with it, but plays on the same team.

Sabrina wasn’t sure why she was nervous in the first place. 

Prudence and her had just started...dating? She supposed. And Sabrina figured that her Aunt Zelda wouldn’t be happy with her dating the witch that harrowed her just months before, but what she didn’t take into account was that her Aunt may not be okay with her dating a girl at all. 

Once the thought hit her it was hard to push away, and damn did she want the day at the academy to go by slow so she wouldn’t have to go home.

Sabrina never thought of her Aunt as homophobic, it’s just that she’s never seen her with another woman before nor have they had candid conversations about what it would mean for Sabrina to be a lesbian or bisexual or anything that wasn’t “strictly into men”. Hell, half the time Sabrina couldn’t figure out what she was. The only thing she understood was that she really liked Prudence, was incredibly happy to be with her, and wanted to share that with her family. 

It just seemed so complicated to come out of the closet. She told Roz and Susie, and they understood because Susie didn’t know which gender they felt comfortable with and Roz, well Roz was just accepting of everyone and wanted to be as supportive as possible. 

Susie said it was best to just come out with it if that’s what Sabrina felt comfortable with. Sabrina certainly wanted to say something and Susie believed that it would only make things worse if she held it in. 

So she resigned herself to tell her Aunt Zelda tonight. It was now or never. 

-

By the time Sabrina got home, it was starting to feel like never was the best option. She stood out in the cold for forty minutes before she gathered the courage to push the door open to the smell of food.

Good. Her Aunt Hilda was home so if Zelda were to be mad with her then she would be afforded a little bit of protection. 

“Hello Sabrina, how was your time at the academy?” Her Aunt Zelda greeted her with her standard cigarette in one hand and a cup of something essentially alcoholic in the other. 

“It was fine Auntie.” Sabrina replied. She sat her backpack down in the chair she would sit at for dinner and excused herself to the bathroom to wash her hands and give herself a little pep talk. 

“It’ll be okay.” She told herself in the mirror as her hands were run over with warm water from the sink. “Stop being melodramatic.” She dried her hands and made her way back to the dining room where nothing was different except the fact that Hilda had joined the table now set up, Ambrose being absent due to his time at the academy with Father Blackwood.

“Are you alright, Sabrina?” Hilda asked her. She nodded yes and took her seat. Wiping her palms against her lap.

“You seem nervous child, is there something you need to tell us? You’re just never this quiet-”

“Prudence and I are dating, I think.” Sabrina interrupted her Aunt Zelda’s interrogation. It was stressing her out too much to beat around the bush, she felt like a character from an Edgar Allen Poe poem. 

“You...think?” Aunt Zelda asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“We are.” Sabrina stated with finality. “We just, we aren’t big on labels... “ 

“Well.” Zelda began. “You should invite her over to dinner sometime.” It was such a nonchalant response Sabrina was… confused to say the least.

“You aren’t...mad?” Zelda scoffed.

“Why would your Aunt be mad, darling?” Aunt Hilda inquired.

“Because...Prudence is a girl.” Zelda waved her hand in the way she did when something utterly stupid was said and she wanted to dismiss it.

“Please child, that’s ridiculous. I’ve dated plenty of women it’s no big deal.” 

“In fact, though she won’t admit it, i’m sure she finds interest in your teacher-Mary Wardwell.” Zelda pursed her lips at her sister’s words. 

“It is quite the other way around sister, she finds interest in me.” 

Sabrina tuned out the rest of the conversation because she did not want to hear about her Aunt and her teacher’s kindling romance, but she was happy that her relationship, and more importantly, her feelings were accepted by her Aunt who was apparently more into women than Sabrina originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how oblivious does 'brina have to be to not see that her aunt is a big fat walking light of homosexuality?


	14. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrappy young Zelda Spellman is always ready to fight when it comes to her younger sister Hilda.

Zelda Spellman had gotten into many fights since being in the academy, and most of them had to do with people messing with her sister. 

Hilda was kind of an easy target, people messed with her because she was so nice and overly enthusiastic. It’s part of the reason Zelda had taken to pushing her around if only so she could toughen up and stop being such a baby.

But these bitches who had circled around Hilda, who had started to harrow her, were about to get plenty messed with themselves.

And Zelda didn’t need to use magic to make it happen. 

“Leave my sister the hell alone or else... “ 

“Or what, Zelda? What’s the school slut gonna do?” 

“You don’t want to find out Callista.” Apparently Callista did want to find out because the minute she decided it was a good idea to push Zelda she received a nice right hook to the jaw that made her neck snap back.

But Zelda wasn’t done. 

She hopped on top of the girl, wrapping her curly hair around her hands and punched until she was sure her nose was broken, and then some. She didn’t stop until one of her friends, Hekate, grabbed Zelda from behind and slammed her into the wall where Hilda was standing, completely unhelpful. 

The red headed witch was quick to kick the girl away from her, too practiced at this thing to stay in the position she was in. Despite Hekate being half a foot taller than her she found an upper hand by kicking her in the knee so she fell, and then put her entire body weight on top of her so she could punch her face in as well.

It was becoming less about protecting Hilda and more about getting her own revenge. If having lots of sex made her a slut then so be it, but these girls needed to learn to mind their damn business, and Zelda was there to teach them that lesson. 

She pushed herself up from on top of the girl to look at the last witch who obviously wanted no part of whatever Zelda had to give because she quickly ran away, blonde hair flying behind her.

“You should go.” Zelda said to her sister, wiping the blood away from her nose. She hadn’t realized she had gotten hit at all. Adrenaline was leaving her body and it made her feel cold. “Bitch is probably going to tell, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“You always fight for me, I’m starting to think you’re insane.” Hilda pulled Zelda into a hug of thanks, holding her so tight there was no option of escaping until Hilda allowed it. 

“You’d do the same thing for me if you could fight.” They both laughed, still in their embrace. 

The headmaster’s voice was becoming clear, and Zelda pushed Hilda away towards the direction of their rooms. 

“Go.” She said finally. Hilda took a few steps before turning back to her sister.

“I love you, Zelds.” Zelda nodded and smiled slightly, a rare form of affection towards her sister.

“Get some sleep.” Hilda disappeared behind the corridor as soon as the headmaster turned the corner, a look of disappointment crossing his face. 

“Zelda Spellman, do you ever get tired of detention?” Zelda shrugged her shoulders sarcastically.

“What can I say sir? People really piss me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can't tell me Zelda didn't fight half the time at the academy...


	15. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina learns some knew stuff about Zelda's time at the academy and boy, was her Aunt wild.

When the Academy of Unseen Arts said they were bringing in alumni to talk to the students, Sabrina knew she would find out some insightful things, but just not about her Aunt Zelda.

Her first thought was that her Aunt had been possessed shortly after her graduation and was replaced by some knew, stoic, and mild mannered woman. Young Zelda Spellman had been somewhat of rolling stone who frequently broke hearts and more frequently got into fights just because she could. 

For someone who kept such a tight leash around everyone else in the family Sabrina had been, well, surprised to say the least. But oh she couldn’t wait to get home to talk to her Aunt about her glory days. 

“I remember our third year,” One of the alumni started, “I felt terrible for that poor kid. Zelda and this other student, what was her name? Lumis? Well they’d been on again off again courting for a while. It was in their off season when Lumis took fancy to this wizard. Zelda, being the possessive and aggressive witch that she was hexed him and he was throwing up slugs for weeks.” The story was interrupted by laughter on the three adults parts.

“Wait Edgar, you forget the best part of the story. You see after they discovered what Zelda had done to the kid, they had wanted to suspend her and she was not about to let that happen. She was on thin ice with your grandparents, that much I remember. A suspension wouldn’t do well for her. So she blackmailed the headmaster at the time-”

“Headmaster Dewey? Satan he was an awful tyrant, wasn’t he Evanora?”

“Exactly, that’s why I helped Spellman get all the blackmail material she needed so we would never have to deal with him again. Anyway, we found out that he had been cheating on his wife who was a bit of an ogre, I won’t lie. Zelda marched right up to that office and told Dewey that no, she would not be facing suspension, because if she did then she would tell his wife everything. Lo and behold, she never faced the threat of suspension again.” 

“Phenomenal, really, how Zelda ran the academy like she owned it.” 

“Mmm, true. Everyone either wanted to be with her, be rid of her, or be her.” 

The rest of the evening went by too slow for Sabrina’s liking, but when she finally got to push the mortuary doors open and set her bag down, she was too excited to care. 

“Auntie? Are you here?” 

“No need to be so loud Sabrina, I’m in the dining room.” 

Sabrina turned the corner to see her Auntie Zee feeding Leticia a bottle, looking soft, the complete opposite of the Aunt she learned about today. 

“Guess who I met in school today?”

“Who’d you meet child?” 

“Crowley, Edgar, and Evanora. Your old friends from the academy.” The pause that her Aunt took was enough to bring satisfaction onto Sabrina’s face. 

“And pray tell, what did those three have to say about me?” Sabrina recounted everything she learned down to the minute details, her Aunt’s face becoming redder and redder by the second.

“How come whenever I do stuff Auntie, hou treat it like such a big deal. Obviously you were pretty wild once.”

“Because Sabrina, sleeping around and getting into fights isn’t the same thing as performing illegal exorcisms, killing and burying a witch in the backyard, resurrecting a mortal, or traveling into mortal limbo to bring back a soul that you had no business trying to save in the first place.” Some points were made, but Sabrina wouldn’t give up so easily.

“Maybe so, but I wasn’t the one who stole a baby.” 

Aunt Zelda had nothing to say in rebuttal to Sabrina’s last argument. So with a triumphant smile she turned around to walk up the stairs feeling a bit better knowing that questionable decisions run in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be zelda spellman tbh.


	16. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina finds out that Zelda and Ms.Wardwell are sleeping together and is not happy about it. But she decides to give her Aunt her trust anyway.

“When in hell did this start happening?”

“I’m still confused as to how any of this is your business…” 

“Because she is my teacher and you are my Aunt.” 

Apparently everyone else was more perceptive than Sabrina because Hilda and Ambrose had known that Aunt Zelda was sleeping with Ms.Wardwell for a while. It was just Sabrina, the one person who probably should’ve known first, that didn’t find out until today, when Ms.Wardwell was too obvious in her prodding for even Sabrina to ignore.

“What’s the issue with our arrangement? You can upset the world order and you won’t allow your Aunt to have a little fun of her own? Sounds hypocritical to me.” 

“I’m going to have to agree with Auntie on this one Sabrina.” Ambrose chimed in. “I don’t see why you’re taking such issue with this.” 

“This is why I didn’t say anything in the first place, I knew you’d be weird about it.”

 

“How can I not be weird about it? What if this gets serious, what will you do then? None of us know much about her, she’s been my teacher for a while now and we just found out she is a witch… who knows what else she’s hiding. I’m concerned.” 

“You go to her for help all the time for your endeavors, most of them illegal mind you. If you deem her trustworthy then, how come you don’t find her trustworthy now?”

“Because getting information from her and being in a relationship with her are two different things.” Sabrina sat down in front of her Aunt, Ambrose leaving them to the rest of the conversation, sensing where it was going.

“Look, yes it’s weird, but if that was my only problem I wouldn’t be against it at all. I’m just not sure if this is because you want to be with her or if you’re pushing your feelings away about having to give up Leticia. You never openly grieved that loss and part of me thinks that this is just you ignoring your pain.” 

Sabrina had a point, but Zelda had worked through her feelings and knew that whatever was going on with Ms.Wardwell was its own separate thing. Sure it was complicated but that was because the two women involved were complex themselves, and yeah losing Leticia had hurt and still did, but it hadn’t prompted her to make the decision about Sabrina’s teacher.

“Thank you for your, accepted yet misplaced, concern Sabrina. I assure you whatever Ms.Wardwell and I are is casual and has nothing to do with anything or anyone else but the two of us. I don’t know if there’s anything I can say that will convince you otherwise, but I am just asking you to trust me and my decisions as I have tried my hardest to trust you in yours.” 

Sabrina thought on it, seeing more cons and than pros to this arrangement but understanding nonetheless that Zelda was allowed to make her own decisions, and if all she was asking for was trust than Sabrina would give it to her.

“Okay Auntie, I’ll try. Just… be careful.” She was sure her Aunt would be. Besides, Zelda always had her family who surely would bring hellfire to Ms.Wardwell if anything were to be amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as I would like Sabrina to be happy for her aunt, I'm not sure if canonically she would be so I tried to write from that perspective.


	17. Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind comes to the Spellman household in distress looking for Sabrina, but finds one Zelda Spellman instead.

Rosalind knew it was a bad idea before the words had come out of her mouth.

She had come out to her dad, or tried to at least. He didn’t take it well, not that she ever expected him to. Her father was stuck in his ways, and for him to have a queer daughter was not something he wanted to deal with.

So Rosalind packed a bag, and took a long walk over to the Spellman mortuary in search for Sabrina since Susie was out of town, and Sabrina was her only other friend that would understand. 

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, tears spilling from her eyes without her consent, and she wiped them away quickly before knocking on the door softly, her hands shaking from her distress.

It only took two minutes for the oldest Spellman to open the door, adjusting her gown whilst doing it. It had been a long day, even with all of her family gone. 

“Rosalind?”

“Is Sabrina home Ms.Spellman?” Zelda shook her head.

“No darling I’m sorry, she won’t return until tomorrow.” Roz nodded her head in understanding, and turned to leave before Zelda’s hand rested on her arm to stop her. 

“Rosalind are you alright? You look upset…” And as people are often primed to do when asked if they’re alright, Rosalind began to cry again. To her surprise, Zelda had brought her into her arms which was weird for the normally aloof woman to do. But what Roz didn’t know was that Zelda had a soft spot for kids, and seeing as Roz was Sabrina’s age it didn’t make much of a difference to the red head. 

“What happened, child? Did someone hurt you?” Through shaky breathes Roz said:

“It’s a long story.” 

“I have time. Come on in.” 

Zelda’s maternal instincts were on overdrive, and she became angrier and angrier the further Roz went into her story. Zelda still held the shaking girl in her arms gently despite the near murderous look on her face. The poor girl came to the end of her tale and sighed in resignation.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go…”

“Nonsense, you’ll stay here as long as you need to. I will talk with your father and we will get this all worked out.”

“But how? He won’t easily change his mind.” 

“He will, I promise. No amount of backwards morality can overcoming being a good parent, he will just have to come to his senses.” Zelda wiped the remaining tears from Roz’s face. “Now, you go upstairs to Sabrina’s room and rest for a while. I’m sure once Hilda is back from the bookstore she will make you anything you want.”

“Thank you Ms.Spellman. Sabrina’s really lucky she has you.” With a slight smile, Rosalind made her way upstairs where she was told to go, and Zelda went to the phone straight away, dialing the familiar number with some aggression.

“Hello, Walker residence?”

“Yes, hello this is Zelda Spellman, i’d like to speak with Mr.Walker.” 

“This is him.” He sighed frustrated, he really didn’t like this woman.

“Can you explain to me why your daughter walked miles to my house crying because you turned her away? Hmm? Is there any explanation?”

“Not agreeing with her lifestyle choice is not turning her away, Rosalind should know better.” 

“It is not a choice Mr.Walker. People love who they love. Speaking of, you should certainly love your child enough to not let her run off when she is so obviously in distress. She could have been hurt! I am disappointed in you as a parent, how utterly selfish your actions were today. How pitiful, how egregious of a man you must be to be threatened by something you wrongly consider an inconvenience. I expect you here tomorrow morning with an apology and nothing less. Good night.” Zelda hung up the phone with finality, brushing her hands off as if to rid herself of her anger. 

When morning came Zelda would see if she would have to use magic to make this better, but she sincerely hoped that Mr.Walker would come to his senses on his own. 

And if not? Well Rosalind would always have a place in the Spellman family, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with this relationship tbh! Mama Zelda is a mama for all!


	18. Demons that Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina walks in on an experience that will scar her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: it's about a miscarriage

Haunting. 

It was the only word Sabrina believed adept enough to describe the scene she walked into that night. It would feature in her nightmares for months, she knew that for sure. 

“Auntie?” 

There was too much blood… so much it made Sabrina nauseous she had to hold onto the counter beside her.

“What-what happened?” It was a question Sabrina hadn’t needed to ask based on the evidence in front of her. She had walked into the aftermath of a miscarriage that her Aunt was trying desperately to clean up. Zelda’s face scrunched up, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She was shaking in obvious pain, but she kept methodically scrubbing at the wood floor with one hand, the other arm wrapped around her midsection. The fact that this seemed so practiced made it even more heartbreaking than it already was. 

Sabrina went to her Aunt’s side, grabbing her wrist to still her movement.

“Let me do it, Auntie. You should rest.”

 

“No, no you shouldn’t be here Sabrina. You go.” 

“I can’t just leave you here. Let me call Aunt Hilda, please?” Zelda said okay, wanting her sister to be there anyway.

After Sabrina explained what had happened to her Aunt, Hilda was getting back to the house.Sabrina sat on the kitchen floor, knees pulled to her chest, her head resting on the tops of them. She heard her Aunt arrive and rush to her sister’s side.

“Zelds…”

“Hilda?” Aunt Zelda sounded so broken in her response, it made Sabrina start to cry. It was all too much seeing her Aunt so destroyed, knowing that there was nothing she could. They had searched for a solution to get rid of that stupid curse for decades, and if her two Aunts couldn’t find one then… what hope did Sabrina have?

“Let’s get you upstairs, and then I can bring you something for your pain, something else to help you sleep…” 

“I’m sorry Hilda, for not telling you.” 

“It’s alright, I understand.”   
Sabrina didn’t move from where she sat, still trying to process the events of that night. It was a hard pill to swallow. It felt as if Sabrina had glimpsed at her Aunt’s heart and it was all shattered and broken and confused, much like how Sabrina felt at the moment. 

She felt a hand brush back some strands of her hair.

“Sabrina?”

“Is she gonna be okay, Aunt Hilda?” She lifted her head up to meet her Aunt’s frown which was not helping her to feel better.

“I don’t know darling. It’s been a while since this has happened.”

“Why didn’t she say anything? We all know about the curse…” Hilda shrugged.

“She was probably just scared. This kind of thing is… well it’s inevitable and I believe she did not want us to worry so she kept it to herself.” 

“Well-” Aunt Hilda started up again. “I’ll be getting these up to your Aunt now.” She said referring to the two jars in her hand. “Do try and get some sleep Sabrina.” 

And with that, she left Sabrina there wondering how things could’ve gotten so bad so quickly, and if luck would ever improve for the woman upstairs who deserved none of what the world had given her.


	19. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to breastfeed Leticia with the help of Hilda.

There were many things that strengthened the bond between a mother and her child, and breastfeeding was one of them. Zelda had been determined to make work with Leticia, curse or no curse.

So she had looked for a spell that may aid her in her journey but quickly realized that magic may not be the best way to get around every area of her… infertility. 

After carefully researching how to induce lactation the safest way possible, Hilda and herself had gone out to get the many videos and medical journals had suggested would work best.

“It says here you’ll need a galactagogue, and I know you’re really big on the medication being natural of course so we have a couple of options.” It was times like these when Zelda was happy she did not kill her sister and bury her in the cain pit. Hilda had been the most helpful and most supportive in this endeavor to be able to breastfeed. 

“Let’s try this one. It has fenugreek and milk thistle in it, should be perfect.” Zelda pointed to the ‘Upspring’ herbal supplement box. Hilda grabbed the box from the shelf and placed it in the cart she was pushing.

“What’s next?” Inquired Zelda while adjusting Leticia in her arms.

“Let’s see…we will need a breast pump as well.” Zelda sighed, not looking forward to that.

“You’re lucky I love you so much, little one.” The pacifier fell out of Leticia’s mouth as the girl smiled up at Zelda. It made her feel as if it would all be worth it. 

-

It had been about two weeks since Zelda had started her hormonal preparations that included no drinking or smoking which admittedly kept her on edge. It wasn’t helping that nothing seemed to be different except for the sudden bouts of sickness and awful headaches that Hilda claimed was a good sign because it meant her body was preparing itself for a baby. 

She knew it would take longer since they couldn’t use magic to fix this problem, but it was hard for Zelda not to get a bit discouraged when her body disappointed her many times before. But she kept trying because it was as much for Leticia as it was for her, and their relationship was important. 

Her family was doing their part too by being on their best behavior so Zelda wouldn’t be anxious throughout the process. Stress was not something the oldest Spellman could afford, it would only set her back. 

-  
Another three weeks had gone by and although Zelda’s breasts hurt from the stupid pump she had to use, she couldn’t care one bit seeing the results. It was only a small amount of milk, not nearly enough to feed a baby. But it was a small glimpse of hope that she would hold onto until she reached success. 

A few more weeks, surely that is all it would take.

It was toward the end of the second month when Hilda had suggested they tried to get Leticia to latch. Zelda had more abundant pump results with the past two weeks and she was excited to see if all of her preparation would pay off. 

“Now you just settle down there and get nice and comfortable, and I will help get Letty settled.” Her sister had been a bubble of joy all day awaiting this moment. You would think she was the one trying to breastfeed. 

Zelda did what she was told, and once reclined on their couch, Hilda brought Leticia over to her and placed her comfortably in her arms, supporting her head so she would have an easier time getting milk. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Leticia and Zelda fell into synch with each other, falling into a solid rhythm. 

“She’s doing it, she latched! My perfect girl.” 

“I told you you could do it, Zelds. You’re a great mother.” Hilda looked up at Zelda who smiled back at her sister.

“Thank you HIlda, for everything.” 

They fell in enjoyable silence, Zelda and Leticia experiencing their first big mother-daughter bond and Hilda more than excited to be apart of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm a lactation expert now


	20. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda loves two things; her sister, and torturing boys. So of course she has to interview every possible date her sister is to have.

“So you’re trying to court my sister?” 

If there was one thing that Zelda loved more than magick it was scaring the living hell out of boys who thought they were good enough for her sister. Many boys at the academy had gone through Zelda’s little interview and if they came out on the other side mentally sane then they could score a date, maybe.

If not-well, they weren’t the one anyway. 

Hilda found it agitating that her sister was always so protective, but Edward couldn’t be bothered to make sure their younger sister wouldn’t end up with a squib, so Hilda would just have to be annoyed.

“Uh...yeah.” Satan, men were stupid.

“And why would that be? What’s interesting to you about my sister?” The big doofus adjusted himself in his seat nervously. Zelda already wanted to hex him and get on with her day.

“Well she’s cool y’know? She helped me in our herbology class and I found her to be really smart and super sweet.”

“She helped you in your class? Are you using her to get good grades…”

“No! No, of course not. It’s just her helping me made it easier to know her. I like her.” Zelda pursed her lips not at all convinced. He just seemed too… nice. And as far as Zelda was concerned, men always had an ulterior motive. 

“So Jacob, where are you trying to take my sister to then?”

“My name is Jonathan-”

 

“Not what I asked.” 

“Right,” He cleared his throat nervously. Good, Zelda was getting somewhere. “We decided it would be a good idea to be each other’s dates to the Ostara festival.”

“Not a lot of effort being put forth if you’re taking advantage of a school festival that I know my sister is on the committee for, hmm? But I can no longer be bothered with this conversation as you bore me, extremely. So here’s what will happen. You will take my sister on this date as promised, and if there is any funny business I will kill you, no hesitation. I will bury you in my family’s Cain pit, and then when you come back, I’ll just kill you again. We can make it a game for the rest of my life until you stop regenerating so please, tread carefully because if you don’t, I will make good on this threat.”   
Jonathan still sat on the edge of his chair afraid to move in case his breathing annoyed Zelda enough to make good on her promise.

“Why are you still here? Leave.” And he was gone. 

Zelda took a sip of her drink feeling successful, there was no way her sister was going to have a bad date, even if she had to move heaven and hell to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is the older sister I wish I had


	21. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Sabrina and Zelda- Nightmare

The incessant knocking on the door would’ve been annoying if Zelda hadn’t known who it belonged to. 

“Auntie?” A soft voice asked. 

She knew Hilda slept like the dead, not that she wanted her to be the one to handle this situation. Hilda was famous for saying the wrong things and Zelda believed herself to be better equipped to deal with Sabrina’s nightmares.

They had been happening frequently for the child since the death of her parents, of course they would. It was hard watching her suffer, trying to navigate her grief at such a young age without having an understanding of what really had happened. As far as Sabrina was concerned it was an accident, and Zelda wished to keep it that way, believing that maybe she could convince herself of the same thing.

Problem is that never really worked. 

Zelda opened the door to her niece’s teary face, arms up ready to be held and comforted. 

Her nightmares were always about her parents, Zelda never really had to ask.Holding onto hope that Sabrina wouldn’t have to be haunted by their ghost anymore. Zelda wanted to be able to fix this for her but, it seemed so impossible. No matter how hard her and Hilda tried to be there for the child, they couldn’t replace her parents.

And Zelda couldn’t be her mom. 

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could make this better.” Zelda’s tears were a rare form but it was three in the morning and she was exhausted and at a loss with what to do about Sabrina’s grief nor her own. 

Zelda had done plenty of it for her brother, and had her share of nightmares as well. If Satan could grant her anything it would be peace. A peace the Spellman family so desperately needed and deserved. 

She wiped away her tears quickly, not wanting Sabrina to feel she had to worry about her Aunt too. 

“Can I stay with you tonight, Auntie.” 

“Of course.” Sabrina fell fast asleep now feeling safe with her Aunt, untouchable from the horrors of her deep psyche.

As for Zelda, she stayed up watching over her niece as diligently as she could. She knew Sabrina would grow out of this bad spell, but Zelda had her own ghost. And those memories, those mistakes, made her nightmares never ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is high key sad im sorry


	22. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is getting married, and her mom- Zelda Spellman- and her have a beautiful little moment.

Sabrina spun around once more in the white decolaged dressed, ready for a the ceremony to start. It had been a lifetime filled with all the planning and and proceedings they had had to go through but she was getting married today, finally. 

Looking in the mirror felt like looking into the future, she couldn’t remember when things started to change in her appearance. She was obviously older, more experienced. Happier than she could ever remember being.

Her smile only grew wider when she saw her Aunt Zelda come into the room where Sabrina sat in wait for her call. Zelda’s features softening as she saw her little girl, all grown up, ready to be bonded with the one person she truly loved. 

And yes it was a bit hard for the older witch, it always was for parents whose children grow up too fast for their liking. But it was so overwhelmingly beautiful to see the fruit of her labors come into their own. Sabrina was a proud achievement, a grown and wise witch.

“You look beautiful my dear, absolutely stunning.” Zelda reached for Sabrina’s hands which gripped back with equal emotion. There was a stillness, something poetic in the moment as if they had come full circle in a way. 

“Are you ready?” 

“So ready.” 

Zelda reached into her bag and retrieved an ornate hair clip in the shape of a peacock. Gold outlined with blue stones making up the feathers. It was breathtaking. 

“I want you to have this. It was my mother’s, your grandmother’s. She got married in this and now you’re getting married so, it’s rightfully yours. It can be your something blue.” Zelda placed the pin in Sabrina’s hair gently, brushing stray locks behind her ear. 

Sabrina pulled Zelda into a hug, grateful for the gift and this moment. 

“Thank you mom, for everything.” 

It wasn’t the first time that Sabrina had called Zelda mom, most of it happened accidentally. But there was no accident this time, it was intentional and true. Zelda was her mom in every way that counted. 

“Guys it’s time to go!” Leticia came in with the news, holding onto her tiny flower girl basket. 

The two pulled from their embrace, Zelda wiping happy tears away.

“Looks like we better get out there.” 

“Yes, we better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roberto, take script notes.


	23. After School Grade Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part ? of Zelda's wild teenage life

“I’m not trying to be judgemental or anything, but was there anyone at the academy during your time there that you didn’t sleep with?” 

“Sounds judgemental to me.” 

“Auntie... “

Zelda took a sip of her wine, already knowing how preachy her niece was bound to be. She blamed the fact that she had a catholic baptism for the fact, her mortal side was giving her a different set of morals that Zelda very rarely subscribed to now, and she sure as hell didn’t when she was Sabrina’s age. 

“It was a long time ago, water under the bridge?” 

Another thing in Zelda’s long list of regrets was inviting Crowley, Evanora and Edgar over for brunch. She remembered them being able to keep their mouths shut a little better in their younger years, but now they were open books that Zelda very much wanted to close and burn. 

“No, Auntie. Your teacher, seriously?”

“I was a bored, reckless teenage witch with exponentially high self esteem issues and a love for pushing boundaries. I have now found direction with our dark lord, i’ve moved on from the past, why can’t you? You weren’t even a thought at the time.” 

“I’m just… shocked? You’re just so different now that when your friends were talking I felt like they were talking about a different person.” Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled amused.

“I certainly hope so, I would never do something that idiotic now.” 

“Humble yourself dear, you were just sleeping with the high priest meagre months ago.” Zelda turned back to look at Lilith who appeared out of nowhere as she often did despite most of the family reminding her it wasn’t an appropriate thing to do. 

“Who asked for your opinion?” Lilith shrugged her shoulders.

“I was simply explicating what Sabrina and I were thinking.” Zelda raised an eyebrow at Sabrina who looked at the floor guiltily since was thinking exactly that. “You’re a repeat offender, be honest.” 

“Then what does that say about me being with you?” 

“Never said that was a good idea either.” Lilith responded, taking a sip of whisky straight from the decanter like the civilized demon she was. 

Zelda frowned.

“Well, I am going to check on Leticia. Feel free to discuss my bad decision making while I’m gone. It should be interesting since one of you is the literal mother of demons, and well, Sabrina: I have a running list of all of your questionable actions and you’ve seen it.” 

Zelda waltzed up the stairs with all the grace of an angry witch leaving a guilty Sabrina and an oblivious Lilith. 

“What?” Lilith asked, taking another sip of whisky. “Touchy subject?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg lilith needs to chill


	24. Dating Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leticia and Zelda bond through some dating advice.

“So, tell me about this girl.” Leticia couldn’t help the blush that sprawled over her cheeks. She prayed that her mass of curly hair was covering her embarrassment as her head was bent over an in-progress grimoire she was working on for her older cousin Ambrose.

“Mom, I’m kinda busy right now can we not…” Zelda pouted.

“You’re always busy Letty, which I understand of course but, I still want to spend time with you. You’re my daughter.” 

“Okay well…” Leticia started, sewing the signatures of her textblock together as she considered her mother’s words. “We can hang out without you trying to embarass me.” 

“Please.” Zelda lit up a cigarette, much to Leticia’s dismay. “I’m not embarrassing you, i’m helping you. I heard you went to Sabrina for advice? I love her dearly but she has to be the least adept person at relationships in this house, and your Aunt Hilda lives here.” Leticia pursed her lips.

“No smoking in my room, we talked about this mom.” Zelda reluctantly vanished the cigarette away with a flourish of her hand. 

“Stop trying to change the subject, I still want to know who this girl is. Is she from the academy? What does she look like? Is she smart? Please tell me she’s intelligent I cannot handle anymore idiotic beaus in this household... “ 

“She’s from the academy.” Leticia figured it would be easier to answer her mother’s questions instead of avoiding them considering that she would figure everything out anyway. It was never any use keeping secrets from the red headed witch, she was tricky and persistent and unfortunately, Letty was an open book. 

“Yes, go on.” 

“Her name is Loretta, she’s in my second period divination class. We talked a few times and, I don’t know, she’s pretty cool.” 

“Pretty cool, huh? So when do I get to meet her?” Leticia dropped the leather she had picked up, turning to her mom with a concerned look on her face. Worried brown eyes met amused grey ones. 

“Oh no, no there’s no way mom, are you serious?” Zelda put her hands up in defense. 

“Why not?”

“Because.” Letty stressed. “The last time one of us brought someone over, you turned them into a frog for twenty-four hours!” Zelda sighed exaggeratedly. 

“Fine, I won’t meet her yet. I’ll give you time to make sure she is proper enough for you. But here’s some advice if you’ll take it. You should just ask her out. If you think she’s pretty cool then I’m sure she thinks the same thing about you.” It was the most sane advice Leticia could expect from her mother, she was pretty impressed.

“Thanks mom.” She replied with a warm smile.

“You’re welcome. Besides, if she doesn’t think you’re cool; i’ll just turn her into a toad.” 

“Mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protective zelda and teenage Leticia have all my uwus


	25. Happy With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leticia finds out that her Zelda isn't her birth mother and felt hurt about being lied to. In the end she realizes that family is about who is there for you, and Zelda certainly has been.

“When the hell were you planning on telling me?” Leticia stormed into the mortuary, hot tears streaming down her face. 

“I beg your pardon?” Zelda answered with an eyebrow upturned. Leticia wasn’t usually so belligerent and angry, it threw the witch off. 

“I ran into Judas Blackwood today, the kid you always told me to stay away from? He told me everything. I’m just surprised I had to hear the news from someone who is a literal stranger to me before I heard it from my own mother-oh but of course you’re not my real mother so I shouldn’t be all that surprised-” 

“Letty... “ This could not be happening. Zelda had tried so hard to keep this whole thing a secret. Maybe it was selfishness too that caused Zelda to lie to Leticia all of these years. She was her daughter in every way that counted, just not in the one way that was possible. It had been so much easier to pretend… 

“No, don’t call me that!” Fresh tears fell from Leticia’s eyes, drops collecting on her lashes. “I just don’t understand Zelda. Why couldn’t you have told me the truth? What makes you think I would have cared about you any less? All you’ve done by keeping this from me is left me in this huge bubble of confusion where I don’t know who to trust anymore. But here’s a tip: try having your own kids before you go around stealing other peoples’.” 

Leticia stormed upstair. It wasn’t until Zelda heard the door slam that she finally broke down, trying to figure out how she could fix this or if she would even be able to. She knew she messed up badly, and it hurt her to see Leticia upset. Most of all her words had hurt. ‘Try having your own kids before stealing other people’s.’ Zelda didn’t hold that against Leticia because the child wasn’t aware of the fact that Zelda could not. 

She would give her some space and some time, and then she would try and talk to her. She wouldn’t not give up on Leticia yet.

-

Things hadn’t gotten better by dinner time which was extraordinarily late considering Zelda could not cook, and Hilda hadn’t gotten off of work until closer to eight. The two sisters sat next to each other in silence, Zelda pushing her potatoes around on her plate and Hilda only taking small sips of wine.

“She’s not joining us tonight is she?” Hilda asked, trying to break the silence. 

“No.” Zelda’s voice was rough from the crying she had been doing earlier, the evidence in her puffiness of her eyes.

“She found out?”

“It was only a matter of time, I should’ve been the one to tell her.” Zelda got up from the table and went back into the kitchen. “But she can’t stay angry at me forever, and she will eat.” 

The ginger witch carefully handle a plate with food in her hands as she walked passed her sister in the dining room and up the stairs to Leticia’s room. She didn’t bother knocking on the door as it was ajar already and she knew Leticia would not have let her in otherwise. Making her way to the bed where Letty was laying under a mountain of blankets, she set the plate down on the dresser and sat on the edge.

“You being mad at me doesn’t excuse you from dinner.” 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda brushed some of the stray curls from Letty’s face that had been stuck with tears. 

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for…” 

“I do. I shouldn’t have gotten angry without asking why first. You must’ve had a good reason for taking me. What was it?” A sigh escaped Zelda’s lips. It was not a time she wanted to revisit, but Letty deserved an answer.

“I started out as your night mother. When your mother had given birth to you and Judas, you came first. Blackwood would’ve killed you so I impulsively took you. It was a scary choice to make, it still must remain a secret though now that Judas is set to be the next high priest… “

“I’ll keep it a secret, Judas will too. He promised me.” Zelda nodded her head in thanks. She was okay with Leticia wanting to find out about her birth mother as Constance did not pose a threat to her safety, but Blackwood was to be kept far away from her, father or not. 

“Can I ask something else, mom?” 

“Of course.” Zelda answered with a smile knowing they were at least okay if she was back to being called ‘mom’. 

“Why have you never had kids yourself? You’ve taken care of Ambrose, Sabrina, and now me… it seems logical that you’d want kids that were your own, biologically.” 

“It’s because I can’t. And it is a very long and complicated story I’d rather not get into. I’ve made my peace with it, and I was blessed enough to care for three wonderful, and possibly barmy witches. It’s more than I ever could’ve asked for.” 

Leticia ended up eating her dinner she missed, wanting to know the story her mom refused to tell her and but not pressing further. She had made a point. Leticia realized that even though she was still mad about being lied to, Zelda still meant the world to her. Biological or not she was still her mother and this was still her family. Maybe one day she would learn about her birth mother, but for now, she was happy with the one the universe had meant for her to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sloppy late night writing but I hope you enjoyed anyway!


	26. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is jealous that Lilith and Hilda are hanging out, partly because she wants Lilith to hang out with her, mostly because her sister never hangs out with her either.

Zelda was a lot of things, but she was not jealous, despite what some people might think. It wasn’t her fault that Lilith liked spending exorbitant amounts of time with her sister and that she found it to be extremely annoying. It was natural for Zelda to want to spend time with her girlfriend, so it made perfect sense to feel a little left out in their mutual friendship.

And if she was jealous, not that she’d ever admit it, she couldn’t pinpoint whether it was because Lilith wasn’t spending time with her or if it was because Hilda never bothered to spend that much time with her.

Zelda knew she could be rude and crass, and yeah, maybe murdering her sister at every minor inconvenience wasn’t doing much for their relationship. But it didn’t matter, Zelda craved attention unashamedly and she wasn’t getting it-bottom line.

“Oh I remember that little shop on fifth!” Hilda said excitedly taking a sip from her tea. “Beautiful tuffetta they sold? Remember when it was all the rage?”

“Of course! What a decade to be dramatic.” Lilith replied dryly. They both laughed at the joke while Zelda sat there unamused, drinking her whisky and taking drags from cigarette. 

“And when we lived in India for a while! Oh remember that Zelda?”

“Yes.” The witch replied dryly. “I remember.” 

“It was a wonderful time! The elephants, the culture! I learned so many amazing recipes when we were there…” 

“Like Chole? That has to be my favorite dish, I make it all the time.” 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Zelda interrupted with a raised eyebrow. Lilith waved the reply away.

“When you’re around for millenia you pick up some things.” Now turning back to Hilda. “We should cook together sometime, i’m sure you’re better at it than me.” 

Their conversation fell into the background as Zelda got up from her seat and headed out to the porch. Whisky forgotten on the counter. She no longer wanted to try and include herself it was embarrassing. 

A few moments later, she felt arms wrap around her waist, Lilith’s familiar scent announcing her presence. 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous, though you hardly have anything to be jealous of.” Zelda smoked her cigarette.   
“I’m not jealous.” 

“You are, but I don’t think it’s about me, I think it’s about Hilda.” Zelda turned towards Lilith, arms crossed.

“I think you’re reading into things, Hilda and I are fine.” 

“But that’s not entirely true, is it? If you want her to spend more time with you, you have to be nicer. She’s not your annoying little sister, she’s actually cool. That’s coming from the woman who dislikes most everyone.” Lilith didn’t give her a chance to answer, kissing her on the cheek before retiring inside.

Zelda huffed. She still wasn’t jealous, but she made a mental note to be kinder to her sister, even if it was completely out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this cute tho


	27. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and baby Letty walk in on a Madam Spellman make out session but it's okay because Letty says her first words!

Sabrina was content holding little Leticia in her arms as she walked the pathway up to the mortuary. The babe had been babbling all day trying to say her first word, and though ‘Sabrina’ was a bit of a stretch for a new speaker, the blonde Spellman had tried all day at the park to get Letty to utter something close to it.

It had been a long fun filled day for the two, Sabrina taking her big sister role seriously and taking care of Leticia as much as she could. So when Aunt Zelda had asked her to babysit she had jumped at the chance. 

“Are you excited to see mommy again?” Sabrina cooed at the baby smiled brightly in return. “Yeah, I bet she’s excited to see us.”

Sabrina put Leticia more firmly against her hip as she opened the door , kicking off her shoes as she went.

“Hey we’re- oh my goodness.” Sabrina didn’t waste anytime covering Leticia’s eyes, even if it was a bit dramatic. She just wished there was someone to cover her eyes as well.

At least her aunt had the decency to push Lilith off of her the second she realized they had returned.

“Oh my satan, why didn’t you knock?” Sabrina had to laugh.

“You left the door open, I live here- sorry for interrupting whatever was going on. Ugh I don’t even want to know.” Upon hearing Zelda’s voice, Leticia pushed Sabrina’s hands from her eyes and reached out for her.

“Mama.” She said with a goofy grin. It interrupted the argument that would’ve certainly happened sequentially. The three of them all still and stunned at Leticia’s words. 

“Did she just…?” Lilith asked, excited in her own way since she had become very attached to the young witch quickly. 

“Mama.” Letty repeated more urgently since she felt ignored the first time. Almost jumping out of Sabrina’s arms.

“She did!” Zelda answered, springing into action immediately. She took the little girl from Sabrina and held her tight, Leticia grabbing clumsily at her red locks of hair.

Sabrina fell beside Lilith on the couch enjoying the scene as the two were in their own little world. 

“It’s nice to see Zelda so happy.” Lilith commented.

“It really is.”


	28. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda witnesses a bonding moment between Leticia and Sabrina

Work at the academy had picked up fast and Zelda was needed almost everyday as a staff member. It was a drain and a huge inconvenience considering everyone in the house was busy and there were very little availabilities in babysitting most of the time in terms of who was going to watch Leticia when Zelda was gone. 

It was hard for the witch to trust anyone outside of her family bubble, save Sabrina’s friend Roz. Though she was still a mortal, she had some basic understanding of the world the Spellman’s lived in with her ‘cunning’ and all, so it made Zelda feel more comfortable asking her to help when she could and if she wanted to.

It was a blessing today that Sabrina would be home, although not ideal because the girl was sick herself and needed rest but she graciously took the job after seeing the distress on her Aunt’s face that morning and for that, she was grateful. 

She arrived home earlier than expected but excited nonetheless to forget about the hectic day, and to finally see Leticia and Sabrina both. With no hesitation she hung her coat up on the rack situated in the foyer and traveled deeper into the house in search of the two. 

She found them on the living room floor, a puzzle in progress between them, both sporting quizzical looks on their faces. Sabrina had one of Leticia’s blankets draped over her shoulder that the girl must’ve put there herself. Zelda leaned against the doorframe to the living room, observing; more emotional than she’d like to admit. 

“Here’s the last two of the black pieces, Letty. Maybe they go to the cat?” Leticia placed the aforementioned pieces on the board with the remainder of the puzzle, and smiled proudly once she was done.

“He kinda looks like Salem!” The girl explicated excitedly. 

“Hm, he kinda does.” Sabrina replied with a smile of her own.

“Thanks for helping with the puzzle ‘brina, you’re the best!” Letty flung herself to Sabrina, enveloping her arms around the older girl’s neck. Sabrina did not hesitate to return the hug.

“No Letty, you’re the best.” She praised with a small laugh. 

Zelda excused herself from the doorframe letting them have their moment, they would search for her eventually and would find her in the kitchen making tea she had been looking forward to all day. 

The red headed witch was happy that Sabrina and Leticia had gotten close. It was a rocky start considering how the girl had come into their lives, and the troubles that had came with it. All Zelda knew was that their bond was unbreakable, it was like magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww i love this <3


	29. New Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is jealous that Zelda is teaching Letty how to drive.

“You never taught me how to drive, Auntie.” The pout on Sabrina’s face was amusing, especially considering that she was a grown adult who now had her license and shouldn’t be concerned about Leticia preparing for her own test.

“It’s because you’re a horrible driver, cousin.” Leticia replied, only half joking behind her cup of tea. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

“I am not a horrible driver, you’re all just incredibly judgemental. Besides Auntie, you didn’t even try to teach me. How unfair is that?” Zelda put down her newspaper, eyebrow raised at her niece and a smirk on her lips.

“Ambrose did an amazing job teaching you eventually. Regardless, my life was not going to be thrown to the wind for some silly teenage whim. The mortuary is within walking distance of everything, and your friends took you everywhere.”

“Still.” Sabrina started, her frown deepening. “It would have been nice to know before the age of twenty-five.” 

“And now you’re thirty-two and still struggle to parallel park. I could teach you if you want to learn a better way to go about it. It’s quite simple.” Sabrina turned her dark glare back to her cousin who she only slightly wanted to strangle in the moment.

“I’ll hex you.” The older witch replied simply. Zelda didn’t flinch knowing full well Sabrina wouldn’t do such a thing, their arguments were always amusing as both of them were hard-headed and would keel over before backing down. 

“And I’ll counter curse you.” Leticia set her cup down in front of her, arms crossing in teenage defiance that Zelda that kept her glad it wasn’t directed towards her for once. 

“When did you become so sassy? You used to be nice…” 

“I think you babysat me too much, your personality must’ve rubbed off.” 

“Oh please, I never acted like that!” Zelda had to scoff, but did not entertain the thought of interluding their moment with her alphabetized list of moments where Sabrina certainly had acted in that way. 

“You know what ‘brina? At least I never ran the herse into Auntie Hilda’s flower bushes!” 

“Why does everyone always bring that moment up? It was an accident!” 

Zelda happily tuned out the rest of that conversation as she knew where it would lead. She continued to browse her newspaper, a rare smile gracing her face. She was content to have both of her girls home, even if it meant this incessant arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly same 'brina


	30. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda gets her heartbroken but Zelda makes it whole again

It didn’t take past the words “we broke up” for Zelda to go into full protection mode over Hilda. She felt particularly murderous today and if a mortal had to die then a mortal had to die. It was what he deserved for breaking her sister’s heart.

And now she would break his neck. 

She looked in the Greendale white pages for Dr.Cerberus’ address not trusting her magic in her angered state. And after comforting her sister in the best way she could, considering she really was no good at it, and making her her favorite tea-hibiscus, she hopped in the herse and made her way to 3851 Cherhill Lane like a bat out of hell. So what if speed limits were ignored? They didn’t exist in Zelda’s rattled brain and similarly broken heart.

She hated seeing Hilda upset in the way she was when she returned from work. Despite not enjoying or entertaining the fact of Hilda having a relationship with a mortal, she was happy- only slightly- at the prospect of Hilda having someone to spend her time with that made her happy where her sister nor the rest of her family could not.

And that damn cosplayer, that extra from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, had to go and ruin it by breaking up with her and firing her from a job she actually enjoyed having! 

Ugh, men. 

The whole situation left a bitter taste in her mouth that only got more intense when she parked awfully in front of his house, marched up the cobblestone pathway which would have been impossible in her heels had she not been so practiced in them, and knocked on the door aggressively until her knuckles became red and blistered. 

Heavy footsteps became apparent and grew in intensity the closer he must’ve been to the door. Zelda’s nails gripped into her palms hard to keep from pummeling the man the minute the door swung open.

And swung open it did, showing Dr.Cerberus’ protruding frown and normal clothing that consisted of a grey long-sleeve and sweats. It was unprofessional attire that made her eyes hurt, so she unraveled one of her hands and adjusted her sunglasses. 

“Can I help you, Miss Spellman?” 

“You know why I’m here. Explicate this to me… why did my sister return home falling into my arms- sobbing about you breaking up with her? What the hell was that for? And firing her… -firing her- as if she could not handle keeping her job with you. An occupation, mind you, that she thoroughly enjoyed and looked forward to. She’s stronger than you give her credit for and she certainly deserves better than you but what she really needs is an explanation, and i’m here to get it for her so speak.”   
Zelda did not enjoy the displeased face on the man in front of her. An expression that was sour and accusing as if Zelda was to blame for her sister’s heartache. She would not take that blame on herself.

“You know nothing about the nature of our relationship, Zelda. And you know nothing about me. I wish I could give her an explanation, I do. But I can’t. I did this to protect her and that’s all she can really know, whether or not she believes me. But don’t come to my house with this high and mighty attitude as if you aren’t the biggest perpetrator in her heartbreak. You’re cruel and punishing, and i’m sincerely sorry that she got stuck with you as a sister.” 

The words hurt, and in her meditation on them Cerberus slammed the door in her face with a sound that matched the beating of her heart. It took a few minutes for her to gather her bearings, and even longer to adjust to the guilt that sprung on her heart like a match to flame. Zelda still didn’t understand why Cerberus’ had broken up with Hilda which defeated the purpose of her mission. But the least the mortal man did was give her insight on how to help fix her sister’s heart.

By the time she got home, the fire that bubbled within her had dissipated and she had run over her monologue a million times before opening up those mortuary doors’.

She wasted no time in going upstairs and pushing the ajar door wide open to her sister’s room.

“Did you kill him?” Zelda couldn’t help the smile that peered on her face at the sound of hope in Hilda’s question. 

“Not this time, maybe later. I think i’ll have more creative ideas.” It was nice to hear Hilda laugh, even if it sounded broken. The red headed witch kneeled beside her sister’s bed, pushing the blond strands away from her face-something she hadn’t done since they were younger. 

“I’m so sorry Hilda.” Zelda meant it, it was a deep feeling of regret she couldn’t shake now that Cerberus had pointed out her own flaws. Especially since they implied Hilda had trusted him enough to talk about how evil Zelda was being to her younger sister. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I meant… for everything else.” Zelda sighed slightly before proceeding. “I should be protecting you, not adding to your heartbreak. You’re my younger sister and… I used to be better. It’s just since Edward died-”

“I understand.” Zelda shook her head.

“But it still isn’t right. If anything I should’ve been protecting you more and being there for you more. I promise to just that from now on. I would never let anyone else hurt you, I shouldn’t allow myself to.” 

It was the closest thing to an ‘I love you’ Zelda would have ever said to either one of her siblings. It lifted a weight off of Zelda’s chest to know that a bridge had finally been crossed between them.

As for Hilda, she was happy to finally have her sister back. She would have her heartbroken by a million suitors if it meant she would have her heart repaired by the one person who held it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the cute sistery shit that makes my heart swell idk about you guys


	31. Blame It On the Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina get's drunk, and, well- her Auntie's aren't having it.

Parties with Susie and Roz were normally pretty chill, and with Roz’ hyper-religious parents and Sabrina’s overprotective Aunties, the three had never even dared to throw a wild rager before.

But this weekend was going to be different. With Roz’ impending blindness and Sabrina’s breakup with Harvey as well as her newfound life at witch academy she figured: ‘what the hell’ when Susie brought out the Premium and soon they were all drinking away, drowning out the noise from the woods behind the Putnam’s farm and for Sabrina, the pressure that came with signing her name in the Book of the Beast. 

It was shot after shot after shot, and her friends were encouraging as well as the blurriness that came with the increases content in her bloodstream and it felt so great to just forget. The night had ended for the three of them about as quickly and sporadically as it began. Ambrose was kind enough to come and gather Sabrina, it was lucky for her that he was no longer tied to the mortuary, and she tried her hardest to ignore his disappointment that was spread across his face. 

It was slightly harder to ignore her Aunties’ however, once Ambrose had picked her up bridal style and walked her into the house. Auntie Zelda and Auntie Hilda stood in the foyer, stern looks gracing their faces. Sabrina had never seen Aunt Hilda so angry before, and even in her intoxicated state she felt the similar nervousness she felt every time they caught her doing something inherently idiotic; like killing a witch and burying her in the Cain pit.

Aunt Z shook her head.

“Take her upstairs, Ambrose. Hilda and I will be up after a discussion.” It was a curt and poignant statement that could only come from the lips of her older Aunt. Hilda huffed slightly and wrung her hands, bordering on being angry and being concerned. 

Ambrose did as he was told, and after making sure she was safely secured in her bed, he swiftly returned to his own room not intending on being there once their Aunts’ showed up.

Sabrina’s hands came up to her burning forehead, the room was spinning and she craved sleep and would beg for it if it came down to that. She knew they both could be wordy when it came to their lectures, and that was the last thing the blonde needed tonight. 

The creak of her door surprised Sabrina since she had not heard her Aunties’ footsteps up the stairs. They didn’t look as angry when they hovered over her; Aunt Hilda removing her coat and shoes before tugging the covers over her body which she gladly accepted despite how warm her body was. The smell of the linen eased her nausea that had sprung up in the last twenty minutes. 

Aunt Zelda gingerly placed a cold wash cloth where Sabrina’s hands had resided only moments before. Neither of them talked which only meant a harsher lecture in the morning, but Sabrina was grateful for the slumber that took over her once she finally closed her eyes.

-

The next morning was spent over the toilet, hurling up a night of alcohol and bad decisions. Her Aunt Hilda sat next to her holding her hair back and dabbing at her face with a towel with pursed lips. Her Aunt Zelda stood by the door, hand on hip and cigarette between her lips that Sabrina had asked to be put away due to the smell making her situation worse- to which she replied “not my problem” and took another long drag before going back to her lecture.

“This is unacceptable behavior! What were you thinking?” 

“You already asked that question, love.” Hilda mentioned smartly. Zelda rolled her eyes.

“I know! It is because she has ceased to give me the answer. I mean really, Ambrose telling us about a ‘drunk call’, coming in this mortuary with you in his arms-head lolling around like a poppy doll. You could’ve gotten hurt! You could’ve been kidnapped or killed! Where was your sense of responsibility-?” 

“I don’t know!” Sabrina snapped, though it made her head hurt more. “I’m sorry Aunties, it won’t happen again.” The girl’s head fell on her arm, she squeezed her eyes tight trying to make everything go away. 

“It’s just… a lot.”

“What is, Sabrina?” Hilda asked, her voice switching from it’s pinched tone to one filled with concern.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep dealing with this… duality. I can’t lead my mortal friends on thinking that this will all last. And I still don’t feel completely myself in the witch world. I’m still an outsider, it really sucks. I only signed my name in the book to get rid of the Greendale Thirteen; I was handling this all and now i’m not. And I reacted badly and I’m so sorry…” 

Sabrina began to cry, and while Hilda had already softened up to the girl’s predicament, it took Zelda to the end of her speech to realize that she shouldn’t have been lectured, and that maybe they had failed in seeing what Sabrina was truly feeling. 

“Well honey, you have to tell us these things. We could’ve helped you.” 

“Of course we could’ve.” Zelda added. “We are your family, it is what we’re here for.” Sabrina fell into Hilda’s arms, Zelda joining the hug from the other side despite her chagrin about sitting on a bathroom floor. 

“Thank you. I love you, Aunties.”

“We love you too.” Hilda replied.

“But you’re still grounded.” Sabrina laughed at her Aunt Zelda’s words.

“I wouldn’t expect any different.”


	32. Not On Her Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leticia got hurt by a bully, Lilith goes all mama bear

Lilith had to admit that Leticia Spellman had a hold of her heart, ever since she was just a baby and Zelda had shown her to the demoness. She had gotten more attached than she anticipated, and she was fiercely protective of the child, maybe even more so than Sabrina since she had had the chance to watch Leticia grow. 

A part of the responsibility that she had taken on when it came to the girl was picking her up from school. So she walked towards the elementary building with a smile on her face she reserved solely for the child.

But it quickly went away when she saw what state she was in. 

The bruise on her cheek alarmed her first and the tears second. She leaned in front of Leticia, taking her face gingerly in her hands to inspect it. Leticia’s hands were curled into fists: good, she was more angry than upset. Lilith really hoped she punched the kid that did this to her.

“Letty, what happened?”

“This stupid kid Tyler pushed me into the swing set at recess today and I hit my face… he didn’t even get in trouble!” She was murderous.

“Well, he’s about to be,” Lilith replied, terse. “Where are his parents?” Leticia pointed angrily at a couple in the corner entertaining a greasy little kid. Ugh, mortals were so disgusting. 

Leticia took the demoness’ hand and they marched confidently towards the trio.

“Excuse me.” The man looked at Lilith annoyed which only flared her anger more. 

“Do you need something?” She bit the inside of her cheek before replying. 

“Your child hurt mine, and I do not take lightly bratty little kids pulling their weight around just because they can. I want an apology, now.” Now the mother looked at her sourly. 

“I don’t think so.” She began. “It’s obvious to me that Leticia provoked Tyler. He doesn’t lash out and your child is known to be trouble. If anything she should be the one apologizing.” Before Lilith could do anything drastic, like punch the woman in the throat, Letty pulled on her arm to get her attention.

“It’s okay Lily, we should just go home.” Apprehensive, Lilith followed wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirks off of their faces in from what they perceived as a victory. Once they got outside, Leticia turned to Lilith with a smile of her own.

“He isn’t going to apologize. So we’re going to teach Tyler a lesson. He’s afraid of the snakes in Ms.Weaver’s class, I think we can work with that.” Lilith smiled proudly, a spell already in mind for what they were about to do.

“We indeed can.” 

-

The next day Lilith picked Leticia up from school again in better spirits after their spell-casting the night before. Leticia looked in better spirits as well, skipping happily to meet Lilith in the pick-up area.

“How is our friend Tyler faring?” Lilith asked, knowing well he wasn’t doing great.

“He didn’t come to school today, our teacher said to keep him in our prayers because he had an ‘accident’.” Leticia shrugged. “And Ms.Weaver is wondering where her snakes went, so they are investigating.” 

Lilith gave Leticia a high five that quickly turned into a hug.

“Thank you for helping me.” 

“Anytime.” And it was true, Lilith would always be there for her and had always been from the beginning. 

“But uh,” Leticia looked up at Lilith’s face, a concerned expression displayed on hers. “Can we not tell mommy about this?” 

“Oh please, I’m not telling Zelda anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring "my child" said by Lilith about Leticia... feel free to cry


	33. Good Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryla wants to take Sabrina instead of Leticia

“Why would I ever go with you?” Sabrina was not afraid of Gryla; she looked the witch straight in the eye with fire in her own.

Yule had started off terribly for them, and it seemed to be ending the same way. After bargaining for Leticia to be able to stay with Zelda, Gryla had turned her eyes towards Sabrina to abate her desire to take on orphans. 

Zelda was too stunned to really say anything, but that was okay. Sabrina had enough to say for the both of them. She couldn’t just come in here and break up their family after destroying her own. It was unfair. 

“Because you could have a family, a real mother-or at least a witch who knows how to be one… ” 

“What makes you think my Auntie doesn’t know how to be a real mother?” Gryla rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious and Sabrina was too stupid to get it, which made her even angrier than she already was. Her fists balled even tighter. 

“She can’t even have children of her own, it’s like the Universe is telling her to stop trying. Stealing that child from Blackwood as if it could fill some void, some emptiness she must be feeling from her own incompetence.” Gryla chuckled sinisterly. “It’s pathetic.” 

Sabrina didn’t have to look behind her to know that her Aunt was probably crying. This was a touchy subject and after Zelda had told Sabrina earlier about her curse, they hadn’t brought it up again. Leticia started crying again which was not helping the situation.

“I”m going to tell you this, and then you are going to get the hell out of this house before I banish you to hell myself.” Sabrina stepped closer, her newfound powers from signing the book of the beast emanating around her. 

“My Aunt is more of a mother to me and to Ambrose and to Leticia than you could ever be to any of the children that you steal away. And newsflash, you stealing them away doesn’t make them not orphans anymore, it just makes me feel very sorry for them.” Sabrina smiled at the face Gryla was making, she didn’t think her words would be enough to stop Gryla from trying to kidnap her but her power made the witch anxious enough to reconsider.

Good. She should be scared. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Sabrina added before turning away. “If you ever come back to this residence again, or if you ever insult my Auntie- I'll snap your neck.” She accompanied the threat with a wink and a wave. Gryla huffed and disappeared out the door, not wanting to stick around to see it happen.

“Sabrina, thank you.” She turned to her Aunt Zelda who sported a grateful smile.

“What she said was unfair, you’re a great mother and you should know that.” Her Aunt just replied with a grateful squeeze on her arm, then she took Leticia from Hilda who finally got her quiet so she could put her to bed.

“That was a beautiful thing you did there. I doubt Gryla will be back anytime soon.” Hilda complimented Sabrina. The girl shrugged.

“I just don’t think a woman who sacrificed and ate her own kid for personal survival should feel able to judge someone else.” A slight smile appeared on Hilda’s face at the comment, probably thinking the same thing.

“You should get some sleep, yeah? It’s been a long day.” Sabrina heeded her Aunt’s advice and started to head up the stairs to get ready. 

“Happy New Year, Auntie.” Hilda smiled.

“Happy New Year, Sabrina.”


	34. The Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gets rewarded for all of her hard work at the academy

Zelda couldn’t get enough of the academy.

Even if she had to live under her brother’s shadow at home, at least here, people recognized her for who she was. She wasn’t just Edward’s little sister, she was Zelda Spellman. If that wasn’t interesting enough for people, well, they could go screw themselves in Zelda’s expert opinion.

The responsibility of having to take care of Hilda was gone as well until next year when the last of the siblings would start attending, but Zelda did not concern herself with it. This was her year to be true to herself, and she would damn sure make the most of it. 

Starting with the Promenade that the academy hosted every year (invite only), and where they rewarded the best and the brightest of their students. Sure, the whole thing was rooted in misogynistic values, and she could care less about having to dress up and parade around with other students. But she was interested in being rewarded for all of her hard work if only to show people that she was capable of being great and in the highest honor of the dark lord. 

So as fate would have it, she got an invitation to go. The card dipped in gold and her name scrawled in perfect calligraphy by one of their deans. It was almost too good to be true. 

She carefully considered her apparel for such an event. Red was definitely her color, matching her flaming hair and equally flaming personality. She decided on a crimson dress that her mother had made for her; sweetheart neckline, off the shoulder, and truly timeless.

On the eve of the event, Zelda stood in front of the mirror, dress placed on her snug but comfortable. She did not understand why she was suddenly so nervous, it was her time to be great. She knew in her heart she deserved whatever award she received tonight and with that rationalization, she picked up her bag and left to meet everyone else at the banquet hall. 

“You ready?” Edward asked her around the drink by his lips. Of course, he looked confident as ever, he had been invited to the Promenade every year since he started attending the academy. 

“Of course I am,” Zelda replied, head raised a little higher in a show of certainty. 

“Good, you deserve this little sister. I’m proud of you.” She did not hear those words very often, especially not from Edward with whom she was in constant competition with. She glanced up at him with a proud smirk on her face.

“As you should be, I’m brilliant.” 

“Attention.” Mrs. Crowsbeared, the Magick and Pathology professor, began to address the crowd of eager students before her. She went through the list alphabetically, awarding each student for their accomplishments in their field. Zelda was buzzing in excitement for her turn to join the others on stage with a certificate in her hand.

“And now we award Zelda Spellman.” The mentioned witch’s heart was beating fast. “A student who has grown immensely in her studies, and has taken on many independent projects that have accelerated our community as a whole in our magickal practices. Today, we award her specifically for her challenging work in Spells and the Ancient Craft. Work that has made us able to communicate across the globe with other covens in spell translation which has, in turn, allowed us to culture a broader and more involved connection with each other.” 

The applause that emanated from the crowd elated the witch, and she walked with confidence to the stage to receive her award. Standing next to her brother, she felt as if she had broken the barrier between being a good witch and an excellent one. And if anything, tonight she added to the status of the Spellman family name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda Spellman has been that bitch idc.


	35. A Small Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina gets stuck in limbo and Madam Satan asks for the Aunts help to get her out.

“I need your help, it’s Sabrina.” As much as it angered her, it did not surprise her in the slightest that Sabrina’s teacher, Mary Wardwell, would be responsible for her getting hurt. If there was ever a time to disregard her strict set of manners, Zelda believed it was now.

“And pray tell,” Hilda began, eyebrow raised suspiciously. “What exactly does my niece need help with?” Mary rolled her eyes as if they were inconveniencing her and it was not the other way around.

“We don’t have much time, I’ll explain on the way.” They followed her out of the house and into the woods as she rapidly explained how she got Sabrina stuck in limbo. Before they went any further, Zelda grabbed the woman’s arm to stop her before she could explain herself further.

“I don’t care to hear any more of this. You got her into this situation and I will be the one to get her out. You will open this portal, Hilda will hold the string for me and after this, you will leave and not return. I don’t care what Edward asked of you, you’re more trouble than you’re worth.” Lilith did not try to retaliate because Zelda was more than right. She was feeling awful about getting Sabrina in this situation and she decided to focus her energy on recasting the spell to open up limbo while Zelda tied the string around her wrist while Hilda tied the other side around hers.

“It’s ready.” Zelda adjusted her jacket before checking to make sure that the string was truly secured. 

“Alright Hilda, five minutes at most I’ll be in there. I’ll find Sabrina, tug the string and then you get us the hell out of there.” 

“Of course sister, please be careful.” Zelda nodded and readied herself at the entrance of the portal but turned back before she stepped in. 

“If she’s hurt.” Zelda directed towards Mary, her voice terse. “You will regret it.” Then she disappeared.

-

It took a few seconds for Zelda to be able to see anything, the fog from limbo obscuring anything that wasn’t in her immediate sight. She stumbled around, looking for a flash of red from Sabrina’s jacket she was sure she had left the house wearing. 

“Sabrina?” She called out, but the only thing that answered her was growling that made the hair on her arms prick up. This was not going to be good. She picked up her pace, not wanting to be around when the soul eater came around. 

“Sabrina? Sabri- whoa!” The very girl Zelda had been looking for ran into her arms breathless. She looked up confused at her Aunt’s presence.

“Auntie? What, what are you doing here?” 

“Rescuing you, isn’t it obvious? Did you find Tommy’s soul?” 

“Yes,” Sabrina replied with tears in her eyes. “But the soul eater, it got him and now, now I can’t fix my mistake…”

“We’ll find a way, I promise. But we need to leave now. Where did you see the soul eater last?” Sabrina took a deep breath, trying to compose herself knowing she was still in danger until they got back to the mortal world.

“It was right behind me… then it stopped to get Tommy and I just kept running until I found you. Maybe I lost it?” The growling came back sounding closer to them then it had when Zelda had first heard it.

“Or maybe you didn’t. Stay close to me, the portal is this way.”

They walked cautiously for what felt like almost an hour. But time was different here and only minutes would’ve passed. She had told Hilda five minutes before she should tug on the string… 

“We’re almost there, the string is starting to bunch up.” As if on cue Hilda tugged on the string. The portal was going to close soon. “We have to pick up the pace.” 

Zelda had a feeling they were being followed, and she was cautious about keeping Sabrina in front of her so she could push her through the portal whenever the daemon decided to attack. It was when the portal was in sight that it leaped out from its hiding place, narrowly missing Zelda’s head and slamming into a tree. 

“Run!” Yes Sabrina, Zelda thought, that would be the next logical step. 

The next time Zelda had to clean up one of Sabrina’s messes she would remember to put on sneakers because running in heels in a treacherous forest that was unfamiliar was not an optimal way to spend her Friday night. 

Sabrina got through the portal safely, but they risked bringing the thing with them. Quickly thinking, Zelda picked up a huge rock and chucked it as hard as she could right at its head before jumping through the portal herself, and it thankfully closed behind her.

“I’m sorry Auntie. I should’ve listened to you…” Zelda brought the girl into her arms, her distress apparent on her face from her failure to bring Tommy’s soul back. They stayed like that for a while in the forest. Both Hilda and Zelda happy that Sabrina was alright.


	36. Not Too Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda tells Zelda that she is pregnant and Zelda is not very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love two (2) soft sisters

“Wait, what?”

“I’m pregnant!” Hilda told Zelda with her normally joyous smile, it made Zelda’s heartbreak. “Aren’t you happy for me, sister?” No, she wasn’t happy, but she wouldn’t tell Hilda that, not when she looked over the moon. 

“Of course I am,” She managed with a forced smile. “Congratulations.” 

__

Zelda didn’t bother going to dinner with her family, she felt too sick to even see food in front of her. Instead, she found herself on the porch steps hugging her knees and trying her damnedest not to cry. 

“Zelds, you doing alright?” She didn’t look up to see her younger sister but she did feel her settle beside her and scooting closer so that their shoulders touched. 

“Yes, I’m fine. You can go back inside.” 

“Zelds,” Hilda placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I can tell you aren’t happy about this, but I am. Really happy… You’re my sister and I would really like for this to be a good thing for both of us. Is there something about the baby that-?”

“It’s not about the baby, Hilda. It’s not about them at all.” 

“Then what is it about?” The reservoir of tears broke and Zelda swallowed hard before she answered.

“I don’t want you to leave. But you’ll have to because you have your own family and it’ll be different and I don’t want things to change.” 

“Things will change but, that doesn’t mean they’ll be bad changes. Where would I go that you wouldn’t see me every day?” Zelda shrugged.

“But it won’t be like it is now. I won’t see you in the mornings making breakfast or in the afternoon where I’ll make tea. I’ll have no one to fix puzzles with and I won’t hear you giggle about your books because sex still makes you nervous sometimes, though you won’t admit it. Call me selfish but I can’t shake the fact that this feels like I’m saying goodbye.” 

“We can still have those things. Realistically maybe not all the time but I’m still your sister and I will still be in Greendale, attending church-telling you about all the gossip. We can fix puzzles and have tea in the afternoon and breakfast in the morning.”

“Zelda,” Hilda took a soft expression with her sister, understanding that this was hard. After all, they had been in the same place for hundreds of years and this change, after everything that had already changed in the past year, was a lot for even Hilda herself. “I won’t be too far away, I am not leaving you.” 

“Do you promise?” 

“Yes, I promise.” The youngest witch drew the other one into a tight hug, both of them grateful for the strength of their relationship nowadays. 

“That goes for you too,” Hilda started jokingly. “You can’t sod off with your girlfriend to Hell.” Zelda offered one of her rare laughs.

“Of course not. At least without sending you a postcard.” Hilda and Zelda went back to join the rest of the family for dessert. Zelda wondering how she would spoil her future niece or nephew and Hilda, considering if she should petition for Hell to have postcards.


	37. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has to make some hard decisions about her...soup. Hilda is the supportive sister she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of ab*rtion

There were only so many mornings of sickness that Zelda could ignore before she acknowledged that there may be a problem. She had avoided using spoons altogether because Lilith forbids she drops one. That wasn’t something she felt she could come back from.

So that was where Hilda had found her, trying and failing to eat soup with a fork, frustratingly stabbing at the tiny vegetables that had been trying her patience for the past half an hour.

“Sister? Maybe you should drink directly from the bowl might be more practical?” Hilda hadn’t offered her a spoon because she knew too but was waiting for Zelda to talk first when she was ready. 

“Slurping soup from the bowl is so uncivilized Hilda. Do you think I’m uncivilized?” She probably thought she was insane, that was for sure. 

“No, but, I suppose there’s no other option for you… is there?” The conversation, difficult as it was, easily shifted to something else. 

“Is there? Another option for me, I mean?” Hilda took in Zelda’s countenance, she seemed so lost. 

“You don’t have to have it, the soup. It is your decision, and I’ll support you with your… dinner choices.” Zelda took a deep breath and set her fork down on the placemat. 

“What if part of me wants the soup? Even though having it is not in my best interest because it’s tainted. Too much salt and it wasn’t made with love or even choice. It seems so silly how awful this soup is but my heart,” Zelda swallowed thickly before continuing. “My heart doesn’t know what to do.” Hilda came to sit by her sister, trying her best to comfort her and placing one of her arms around Zelda’s shoulder.

“Maybe we can start by calling it a baby and not soup?” Zelda nodded, seeing the logic. It was best to rip off the bandaid. 

 

“How can I get rid of a baby?” Zelda asked, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

“Well let’s remember that right now it’s technically not a baby, it’s a collection of cells. I know you have a heart for children Zelda, but as your sister, I cannot say this will be a good thing for you. You went through a great ordeal, an event that you are still trying to heal from. Having his child? I don’t think that will help you.” 

“I know. I don’t want to be reminded of him. It seems like no matter how far I get away something always comes back to haunt me.” Zelda rested her head on Hilda’s shoulder, happy that at the very least, she had her sister with her to help. “I don’t want this to haunt me either. I don’t want to make a decision I can’t come back from.” 

“It’s a hard decision to make. You shouldn’t have to feel guilty for it, any of it. You’ve been so selfless for so long, and you have children already. Ones that are made from love, that aren’t tainted in this pain you’re feeling. Ambrose, Sabrina, Leticia, and Judas are so lucky to have you. The other children at the academy too. And you’ll be there for them for as long as possible. But maybe this round, it’s time to be selfish.” 

Zelda took Hilda’s advice to heart. She was right of course, that Zelda should not feel guilty for her decision. It would still be hard but at least now, there was Hilda to help her carry the burden. 

“Now,” Hilda got up from her chair and grabbed the cold soup from in front of Zelda. “I’m going to get rid of this soup before you poison yourself, and I’ll make you pasta instead. You can even eat it with a fork.” Hilda ended amusedly, making her way to the kitchen. 

“Hilda?” Zelda asked.

“Yes?” Hilda said turning around to face Zelda again. 

“Will you go with me tomorrow?” Hilda smiled comfortingly at Zelda, nodding her head. 

“Of course.” And she made her way further into the kitchen. 

Zelda took a deep breath and tried to clear her anxiety from her mind. She had a family here already to take care of, and her duties as High Priestess to fulfill. She couldn’t do that with this weight over her shoulders. It was high time she closed this chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't want Zelda to be happy? Is that it?


	38. League of Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets jealous but Sabrina reminds him how much he means to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these magical beings in love

The only thing worse than being the third wheel was being the fourth wheel on a double date with your girlfriend, her ex, and his girlfriend who was your girlfriend’s best friend. They were chumming it up in Dr.Cerberus’ bookstore, drinking milkshakes and eating fries and Nick felt left out. 

It didn’t help that Harvey and Sabrina were still so close, which in theory was perfectly fine. Nick wasn’t going to keep Sabrina from her friends, but the little insecurities he had always crept up. It was hard seeing Sabrina’s face light up because of a joke Harvey said. Or the fact that they had been in a pretty serious relationship before everything fell apart. And for everything that Nick understood about his girlfriend’s witch side, Harvey understood her mortal side and that is what Nick lacked. 

The warlock thought that at the very least, Rosalind would be in the same boat, but she was laughing and conjoling along with the other two. He checked his watch, wondering how long they were gonna have to be there until the movie would start. Another forty minutes. Wonderful. 

“Nick, you okay?” Sabrina asked him with concern on her face. “You’re a little quiet.” He put on his most convincing smile which probably looked a little fake. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“We were just talking about ‘The Upcommer’s’ new album,” Rosalind interjected. “Have you ever heard of them?” 

“No, can’t say I have,” Nick answered nice enough. 

“Well, I have to show you their music! We’ve been listening to them since middle school.” Sabrina offered.

“Yeah!” Harvey looked at Sabrina excitedly. “‘Brina, remember when we went to their concert the summer before ninth grade? The was super awesome. I miss when they used to come to Riverdale.” 

“I do remember that! And Roz couldn’t come because she had the chickenpox.” 

“You guys did get me a t-shirt,” Roz laughed at the memory. “Still wish I could’ve gone though.” 

Nick only half listened to the rest of the conversation, and when he did it was interjections about how great an event was between Harvey and Sabrina so he tuned it out again. He wasn’t angry he was just… sad. He also wanted to go home. 

The conversation filtered out, trays and cups were taken by Sabrina’s aunt Hilda Spellman, and the four of them left Dr.Cerberus’ on their way to the theatre. Sabrina had stopped to let Roz and Harvey go ahead of them so she could talk privately. 

“You’re being awfully broody today. So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I going to have to figure it out?” Nick took Sabrina’s hands in his, seeking the comfort she brought him. 

“It’s stupid, Sabrina.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s upsetting you... “

 

“I’m happy to meet your mortal friends, and I want to understand this side of you because it’s important to you- so it’s important to me. But sometimes I get jealous even when I don’t want to be. You have this whole other side of you I feel I won’t be able to understand. And you have this history with Theo and Roz and Harvey…I can’t compete with that.”

“You don’t need to compete with anyone or anything. Not my mortal side, not my history, and definitely not Harvey.” Sabrina took Nick’s face in her hands, hoping she was conveying how she felt. “The fact that you’re trying to understand me, all of me, is enough for me to know how much you care. Who cares if I went to a concert with Harvey, or if Roz and I religiously went to the playground by our elementary school on Saturday for years? They’re my friends but you are my boyfriend. My super sexy, magical boyfriend. You’re in a league of your Mr. Scratch. If anything, there’s no competing with you.” 

Sabrina brought her lips to his sweetly. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately, pulling her closer.

“You mean that Spellman?” Sabrina winked cheekily at him, hitting him lightly on the arm before lacing it with hers.

“Hell yeah, I do.” They walked towards the theater, definitely late for the movie. Not like either of them cared. Sabrina wasn’t someone Nick wanted to lose. She was a lot to love, and he would love every part of her as long as she allowed him to.


	39. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sabrina come to an understanding after their expulsion.

Nick stood outside of Spellman mortuary, slightly more sober and thoroughly remorseful about what he had said to Sabrina. It was wrong and he knew that as soon as the words came out of his lips. Well technically, Sabrina had called herself a half breed, but it didn’t change the fact that he implied it enough for her to know where he was coming from.

He shuffled his feet some more on the porch. What would he even say if she let him in, or let him even talk to her? ‘Sorry I was an ass, can you forgive me for being lowkey racist?’ That wouldn’t cut it.

Her mortal side wasn’t the issue, it was the fact that he couldn’t understand it. That he couldn’t relate to her because of it. That maybe Sabrina could never love him as much as she loved Harvey, her attachment to what she believed was normal. 

It did take loads of convincing and the Greendale Thirteen for her to sign the Book of the Beast in the first place. 

He had completely cut her off when she needed him. He had to be there to catch her so she could explore this new dark side of her, but also be safe. And now that she was actively trying to stop the catastrophe that was becoming the new Church of Night, he pushed her away because got expelled? Bottom line is, he could study anywhere, he could be a warlock everywhere, but there wasn’t another Sabrina… not in this world.

“I was getting tired of waiting for you to knock on the door Mr.Scratch, why don’t you come in? You look awful.” Ms.Spellman stood at the door, the with a rolling pin in hand, looking wildly unamused. “She was upstairs throwing things around, but the crashing stopped so I assume you’re safe to talk. Nick nodded his understanding and went past the woman to walk up the steps towards Sabrina’s room.

He hesitated again right outside her door but knocked gently knowing it was better to get the apology out. He was resigned with whatever she threw at him, literally or figuratively.

“Come in, Nick.” She sat on her bed in a black slip, anger written over her face. She clearly hadn’t been crying, but her icy calm demeanor scared him more than tears would.

“Sabrina…”

“No, I want to talk first. You hurt me, Nick. Out of all the people in my life who would hurt me, I never thought you’d be on the list. I’m sorry that our actions got us suspended, but you were never obligated to help me. You knew the risks and yet, you took it out on me. That was wrong.”

“I know Sabrina, and you’re right. I did know the risks and I agreed to help you because I wanted to. You have to understand that the academy was all that I had for a long time. I lost my family, I had no one. But in the academy, I had my studies, my friends, older witches and warlocks who were there for me. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, but you can’t pretend that I don’t have a right to be angry. That’s not fair.”

Sabrina’s face softened and she stood up from her bed to face Nick. Maybe she was seeing what he was thinking. 

“Of course you have the right to be angry, I’m angry too. And I will do my best to get you back in the academy, the both of us.”

He didn’t reply back to her statement, he leaned against her dresser not sure how he should answer. 

“I know you think my mortal side corrupts me. That it makes me less of a witch but, it really does not. I care about the academy too, that’s why I needed your help. And I care about you, Nick.” 

“How can I know that? Because whenever things have gone wrong in this world, you can leave, and you do. Not everyone has that option and that’s why I’m upset. I don’t have that option.”

“I won’t anymore. I don’t want to. I want to stay and fight alongside you to fix the Church. I did try and run because I was scared that I wasn’t strong enough. That we weren’t.”

“How you possibly think we are… strong enough?”

“Because we will work together like we do best. I don’t want to argue anymore. I forgive you.”

Thank you for your forgiveness. And I forgive you too, for misunderstanding me.” Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.

“There are so many other things to be concerned about now other than a poor choice of words, on either of our parts. So I'll put this behind me if you promise to trust me. To trust that I want the best for you too. And I will do the same for you.” Nick pulled her into his embrace, grateful that she would put this event behind her, as would he.

“Of course Sabrina, I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nabrina is really out here having healthy conversations and being a great and healthy relationship. wow we stan.


	40. For As Long As You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda needs comfort and Hilda, her sister, is there to help her heal.

Hilda felt at a loss for how to heal her sister. It had been weeks and still, the nightmares persisted. Like clockwork, Hilda would hear the unmistakable pacing from the conjoined room, and sometimes if the nightmare was particularly awful, crying from fear too deep to stifle it. 

She had offered to stay in the room with Zelda again since everything had passed. But Zelda insisted that she was okay and that Hilda had no obligation to babysit her, though Hilda wouldn’t have been doing this out of obligation anyway.

It did not matter because, in the end, Hilda would always return to the room ready to offer her comfort until her sister could go back to sleep. Offering her all she could without magic because Zelda did not want it to be used on her which was understandable. 

But it was also unbearable to watch what she felt was a self-destructive path.

“Zelds?” Hilda asked softly, knocking on the door with a feather-light touch. “Are you awake?” No answer, but the pacing stopped, and she heard the bed dip. “Can I come in?” 

“Yes, come in.” The door creaked when Hilda pushed it, she flinched and made a mental note to fix that later. Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, anxiously playing with the end of her nightgown. Hilda sighed softly knowing that it was going to be a long night for both of them. 

“Zelda, are you sure I can’t get you-?”

“No!” The older witch’s hands balled into fists. “I don’t want magic. Why don’t you just go back to bed, Hilda.” She brought her knees up to her chest, and Hilda watched feeling destroyed. Blackwood had made her sister feel small, it was not fine in the slightest. 

“Fine I won’t give you anything, but I won’t leave either.” The blonde walked over to her sister, signaling to the bed to ask if she could sit next to her. Upon gaining permission she sat quietly in the approved spot. Their shoulders touched slightly but Zelda did not move away from her. Hilda was glad she was trusted, she just wished she knew how to help. 

“I’m sorry.” Zelda apologized, barely above a whisper. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

“You can yell at me all you want if it helps you sleep. I’m sure I’ve got a few more go’s in the Cain Pit.” The smile on Zelda’s face made Hilda relieved that she was going in the right direction. Though perhaps she should be concerned that murder was the agent that brought happiness to Zelda. 

The energy shifted, and Zelda’s smile with it, like something unpleasant, had crossed her mind. Hilda was afraid she had said something wrong.

“Do you think we’ll ever find him?” Zelda looked to Hilda for an answer she did not know, it had been a while since he went missing. Too long for Hilda’s comfort. They were rebuilding the church brick by brick, and their religion with it. It would do no good for anyone if Blackwood returned. 

“Soon I hope. He won’t hurt you again Zelda, you’re safe now.” A safe as she could be with the whole Spellman clan ready to fight at a moment’s notice. 

“I feel as if I’ll never sleep until we find him. And Leticia, he still has her. I failed the girl too because I did not save her. She must be so terrified.” So that was it too, Leticia. Hilda wasn’t aware that her sister’s fear extended past herself.

“And so many other things, Hilda. So much happened in Greendale. Awful, awful things to our family and I was away, vulnerable and unhelpful. I’m happy they had you: Sabrina and Ambrose. I’m happy I had you too.”

“You always have me, I’m your sister.” The tension left Zelda’s body, and she released her legs so that they hung over the bed, her feet reaching the floor. 

“You’ll stay with me tonight, won’t you?” The redhead asked, laying her head on Hilda’s shoulders for comfort, her exhaustion weighing on her. 

“Yes, for as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sibling excellence!!


	41. Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Cee and Hilda test the Damascus steel, and it's really adorable

“Damascus steel? Where do you get Damascus steel from?” Hilda snapped the bracelet onto Cee’s wrist, checking once, and then twice to make sure it was properly on. She was a tad bit nervous, but Zelda had told her she was a lioness and so she tried to channel that energy.

“You don’t want to know,” She giggled softly. “This should work, but if you feel any...monstrous urges, feel free to share.” Cee gently placed his left hand on Hilda’s cheek, cupping it. 

“Well,” Cee began as he lovingly stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I think it already is. I know what I feel, and there are no monstrous urges… of the incubi kind anyway.” Hilda was sure she was red and flushed, but it didn’t bother her. The important thing was that she felt safe.

“Should we try?” Cee moved in slow, giving Hilda the time to make her decision about what she wanted. But much of her was tired of waiting, and so she closed the distance swiftly. Relishing in how it felt to be kissed by this mad she admittedly was falling for hard. It wasn’t anything like in the novels she read where the romance was mystical, and the enchantment- from a different world entirely. It was so much more magical because it was real, and in her grasp. 

They pulled away once they were both in need of air, but Hilda didn’t have intentions of staying apart for long.

“I’d say it’s pretty effective.” He offered her an amused smile and she returned it.

“Just to be sure, we should probably test it again. A few more times, really, to be sure. Magic can be tricky.”

“Well I’m not going to argue with the expert, now am I?” So that’s what they did in the cove of the bookstore. Tested, and talked, and tested some more. Call her a hopeless romantic, but Hilda could see a future that was brighter than her past. Where she could be herself and have love and, where she could cherish someone and be cherished in return. 

All she knew was that whatever it took to build something beautiful with him, she would give it her all. And she had a feeling Cee would do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can adopt me now please and thank you!!


	42. The Princess Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabrina prompt: Sabrina teaches Nick about mortal dates.

“I still don’t understand why we couldn’t watch the one with Queen Latifah in it?’ 

“You’ve seen “Just Right”?” 

“I lived in the academy, Sabrina, not under a rock.”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” When Sabrina had told Nick she would teach him about mortal romance, he thought it would be a little more eventful. He was pretty sure, from what he knew about the witch, that she was not the type for cheesy romance novels. That was aunt Hilda. But here they were, watching “The Princess Bride”, while Nick contemplated if he needed to learn how to sword-fight to be in a mortal relationship. They did not sell swords in the local grocery, so he assumed that was not the case. 

“Sabrina there’s a hill we can romantically roll down twenty minutes from the academy if that’s what you want to go do?” The woman in question paused the movie to look at Nick with an arched, questioning brow. 

“I’m not sure if you’re being sarcastic or not. But feel free to roll down hills romantically on your own. I’m not ruining my clothes.” 

“Sabrina,” Nick, uncharacteristically laid his head on her lap, looking up at her face that now held amusement at his childish antics. “I’ll sit through a cheesy rom-com with you because I love you. But I have to ask, how is the movie helping me learn how to go on mortal dates? I’m confused…”

“Nick,” Sabrina replied, her hands finding their way through his hair. “The movie wasn’t supposed to teach you about mortal dates, it was watching the movie that was supposed to teach you.” Nick obviously wasn’t getting it, because his face held more confusion than it did before.

“Yep, still lost.”

“Mortal dates are watching movies and making commentary when they’re admittedly boring. And eating popcorn which we went through pretty fast. It’s going to get milkshakes at Dr.Cee’s, and watching the stars from the Mortuary roof. And it’s much more. Because the whole idea of them is so that two people can have a great time getting to know each other better. So whatever we make of it is what it is.” That was a huge relief for him because he had way better ideas for what to do with the rest of their time together.

“So that means we can go play video games instead?” 

“Yes, we can go play video games instead,” Sabrina answered with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have so many of my uwus like this is getting ridiculous!!


	43. So Easy To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love two (2) quirky teens who says their 'i love you' for the first time.

It slipped, but Sabrina knew it wasn’t an accident. 

They were put to work with helping aunt Hilda with the mandrakes outside to the left side of the house. Her instructions were for them to be “as careful as possible”, so of course Nick had to go on and be ridiculous with a poisonous plant.

“Nick put it down,” Sabrina said, shaking her head at her entertainment.

“But it’s such a fabulous dance partner,” He said, demonstrating a twirl with the mandrake in his arms. “So light on their feet!” 

“We’re supposed to be planting them, not dancing with them. There isn’t even music!” Nick shook his own head, dismissing the notion entirely.

“We don’t need music to dance, we just need the song in our hearts.” 

“I knew I should’ve never introduced you to Glee…” 

“One Mr. Finn Hudson would disagree.” Sabrina watched for a few more moments at Nick twirling to nothing, his scarf flowing behind him from the fall wind. She finally bent down to plant her own mandrake, whispering under her breath. 

“I love you, even if you’re a literal child.” 

“What was that, Spellman?” Nick asked with a wink. “Couldn’t hear you properly.

“I said you’re a literal child.” She repeated.

“But that’s not what you said the first time.” Sabrina could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks, her skin warm despite the September chill. 

“I thought you couldn’t hear, Nick.” 

“I love you too, Spellman.” Nick bent down beside her by the bed of dirt. “And since I said it the loudest that means I said it first.” Sabrina gasped with hilarity, throwing some of the dirt from the bed at him.

“Nope, I said it first. You heard me say it, it counts!” Their little dirt war left the mandrake unattended, so when Hilda finally came out to check them, she found they weren’t planted. She did not interrupt the scene in front of her figuring the teens could use some fun. After all, the mandrakes could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))))


	44. Sabrina and Nick's Great Baking Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep these two out of the kitchen

Sabrina carefully measured ½ a cup of flour to add to the last three cups she put in the wooden mixing bowl that was in front of her. She had to make cookies for the bake sale at her school, her mortal school. And Aunt Hilda was busy at the bookstore so this year she would have to bake alone.

Well, Nick was with her, but he wasn’t being the slightest bit helpful. 

“I think the card says we have to add four cups of flour.”

“I’m pretty sure it says three and a half, I have been making this recipe with my Aunt Hilda for a while now,” Sabrina said, accidentally wiping flour on her forehead. “If we add too much flour then the dough will be too crumbly and we won’t be able to shape them into pumpkins.” 

“But we added five eggs, so the extra half cup of flour will make it perfect enough to make into the pumpkins so they won’t look flat like yours will.” Nick finished his speech with a point with the wooden spoon in his hand. An idea formed in Sabrina’s head then. If Nick thought he could beat her in mortal baking then he could try. 

“Fine. How about I finish this bowl, and you make your own and we will see who’s the better baker.” Nick thought on it for a second, a devious glint in his eyes.

“What does the winner get?” 

“Whatever I decide when I win.” Nick went to the cupboards to grab a new bowl and set it down on the counter. 

“Don’t get too cocky, Spellman. This one is in the bag.” 

“No magic allowed, Scratch.” Nick put his hands in the air in feigned innocence. 

“I don’t need magic to win, I have science on my side.” 

“And I,” Sabrina took the glass measuring cup from the middle of the table. “Have experience.” 

They spent the next twenty minutes mixing up their various concoctions, drawing quips at each other about what the other was doing wrong. Truthfully, neither of theirs was remotely edible. The dough was either lumpy or too runny, but their overconfidence blinded them to this fact. Which is why they were both surprised when the oven almost burst into flames, and their baking pans held what looked like charcoal pieces for the fire instead of pumpkin shaped cookies. 

“What happened in here?” Ambrose asked, coming in with a coughing fit from the excessive amount of smoke. 

“Um... “ Nick offered.

“Baking?” Sabrina finished. Ambrose shook his head, not bothering to reply and instead of finding his way upstairs where the clean air was. 

“Truce?” Sabrina held out her hand.

“Truce.” Nick agreed. They quickly started to scrub the kitchen and air out the atmosphere before aunt Hilda came home and witnessed the disaster. The aforementioned witch was excited to come home to a clean kitchen, not that she knew otherwise.

As for Nick and Sabrina, they decided their next date might be a cooking class, it was obviously a need for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so cute it's no longer funny I'm deceased!!


	45. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Cerberus and Hilda have a sweet, but important moment after the situation with the witch hunters.

“Should we be expecting them back?”

“After the fright you gave them, I sincerely doubt it.” Hilda hadn’t seen witch hunters in over a century, why they had decided to come to Greendale, she had no clue. But she was grateful that they had left the bookstore at the very least. She wished Zelda were here to help with the problem.

“Are you okay?” Hilda didn’t know how to answer that, so she sat down across from Cee in the booth, drumming her fingers against the table to abate some of her anxiousness.

“No, actually. I’m not.” She sighed deeply, shaking her head. “The witch hunters are the least of our problems, Cee. My sister isn’t here and I don’t trust Blackwood. Ambrose and Sabrina… hmm, it feels as if everything is falling apart.”

“I know it’s bad right now…” He took her fidgeting hand in his. “But I’m sure everything will work out. It will.”

“It has to. It feels as if there’s this culmination of events happening leading to something big. I can’t describe it, but it’s not good.” Hilda’s concern was apparent, and Cee couldn’t imagine the complexities of the witch world though he was interested in it. He was at a loss on how to give advice on things he did not know.

“Zelda will be home soon, and Ambrose will break out of the witches cell. And of course, you have me. In any way I can be helpful, I will be.

Hilda’s other hand came to rest where the others were. A soft smile playing on her lips. Things may not have been alright but at least, at this moment, there calm. Though it surely proceeded another storm.

“I know, and I thank you very much for your support. It means everything.” Cee brought their conjoined hands up to kiss her's, lovingly.

“So what do we do now?”

“We wait and hope nothing else catastrophic happens in the meantime.”

“I’ll give it an hour.” That brought laughter to both of them, amusing the thought they would get an hour before anything else happened. It felt nice to be in the moment, not worrying about anything for a while.

They sat in those booths, hands still clenched together on the table. Hilda felt pretty lucky because she knew that no matter what happened within the next hour, week, or whatever the case may be-she had someone who always had her back.


	46. When All Is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is still hurt by Lucifer's words, and so the Spellmans remind her of who she is.

The Spellmans sat around the table where most family meetings occur. Zelda sat at the head of the table like normal, with Hilda to her left drinking tepid tea. Ambrose was at the other end of the table taking great interest in a placemat, not sure what to say during the conversation. 

Then there was Sabrina, face red from crying, sat in the center of the table on Zelda’s right. She also had her head down towards the table, picking apart a napkin into tiny pieces. 

“I was so afraid of becoming evil all this time… turns out I already was. I was born evil.” 

“You are not evil Sabrina, you’ve never been.” 

“Your aunt Hilda’s right. You’re a Spellman, and the Spellmans are not evil.”

“But Lucifer said that he was my father. And who knows what deal my parents got into with him. I’m not convinced that he wasn’t telling the truth.” 

“They do call him the great deceiver for a reason, cousin.”

“And yet witches and warlocks followed him for thousands of years? There must be some truth to his words. And if he isn’t? How did I receive those powers? The floated, murdering avenging angels. The Spellmans are powerful, but until me- if I am one- no one else has been able to do that.” Sabrina looked towards the faces of the rest of her family. No one seemed as distressed as she was. It was frustrating being the only one so, well, frustrated. 

“Even if he was telling the truth, none of the other facts change. You’re still one of us and we are still family. He won’t take that away.” Sabrina mulled over her aunt Zelda’s words, knowing that she was right. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that it was overwhelming. 

“When you think about it all of us are a bit different, cousin,” Ambrose interjected. “You had crazy powers for a bit, aunt Hilda is super sweet and well, aunt Zelda is-” Zelda cleared her throat as a sign of caution. “Very serious. With a lovely yet dry sense of humor sometimes.” He finished, choosing his words carefully. 

“What about you Ambrose? What’s your quirk?” Sabrina asked, in a little bit of a better mood. 

“Obviously, I am unnervingly attractive.” 

“Mhm, right…” 

Though Sabrina still had her doubts and was sure that she would probably always have them, she knew that she at least could identify with those in front of her. Aunt Hilda was still aunt Hilda, and so was auntie Z. Ambrose would always be her cousin. They would always be her family. Nothing, not even Satan could change that. 

So the Spellmans, all of them fitting that title, continued to talk and joke at the table. In their opinion, it was a successful family meeting. Hopefully, they could leave the traumatic past behind them, and move into the future together.


	47. The Perfect Date by Nicholas Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick Scratch is the softest human being every, men take notes, please.

Nick had to admit that he did a wonderful job.

Many, many props to the proud warlock who managed to make a perfect date. It was all a science, and after carefully studying loads of cheesy romcoms, people watching at Dr.Cee’s, and browsing through some possibly outdated teen magazines, he came up with his three-part plan to encompass every exciting, magical, and romantic aspect he gathered from his research. 

Sabrina Spellman had better get ready because this weekend would blow even Lupercalia out of the water. Nick was sure of it. 

After some searching, the warlock found that one of Sabrina’s favorite horror movies would play a rerun at the theatre this Saturday morning as a matinee. He snagged, using his magic of course-call it cheating if you want to, two very special tickets for one very special girl as it was pretty exclusive.

Luckily the movie would get out just in time for them to segue to this hole in the wall restaurant that served some amazing Italian food which, from her Aunt Hilda, he learned was her favorite. 

Finally, they would go ice skating at the rink because that was another hidden talent his girlfriend had. And while he would probably fall on his ass, it would at the very least be entertaining. She had mentioned it in passing once, it was an activity that Ambrose and she had done when she was younger, he figured she’d enjoy getting back on the ice. Maybe Nick would learn how to skate too. 

He was dressed, semi-casually considering the date’s requirements, and stood in front of the Mortuary with red carnations in his hands, and his signature charming smile on his face.

“Nick, hey!” Sabrina pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on his cheek in a greeting. After taking a minute to admire the flowers that were her “favorite”, he knew, she instructed him to come inside so she could put them in a vase. Then they were off.

“Ready Spellman?” 

“When you are, Scratch.” 

The movie was pretty interesting. It was an intense motion picture about Zombies which apparently had many political themes under it that Nicholas did not catch as he was unfamiliar with mortal politics, but it was nice to see Sabrina so passionate about the roles of all the characters and how they are “archetypes for human existence”. 

Sabrina was still explaining the role of the mother character when they arrived at Greendale’s one and only Italian restaurant “Rigoni's”. 

“Oh Nick, you didn’t! I haven’t been here in ages,” The blonde turned to face him, her face scrunched up with excitement. “How did you know?” He shrugged in response, a smile playing on his lips as well. 

“I have an intuition for these things.” They walked in, well Sabrina skipped in, and she led them both to her favorite booth over in a corner where most of the art was hanging up.

“What will you be ordering m’lady?” Sabrina’s eyebrows scrunched in amusement over her menu. 

“My absolute favorite; the Osso Buco with the Citrus Gremolata.”

“Well that sounds amazing, much like your pronunciation I must say.” 

“Thank you, Aunt Zelda and I are working on it,” Nick ordered the same thing, partly because he wanted to see why it was so special and also because he hadn’t had Italian food before so he was at a loss for what was good. 

Lunch went by and Nick was excited to show his final part of the date.

“Okay,” He said rubbing his hands in excitement. “I have one more surprise.” 

“Ooh, what could it be?” Sabrina replied, anxious to see how much more amazing this date could get. 

“Did you bring your gloves? Your thick socks?” She nodded, referring to her purse which held both. “Well then get ready to see how spectacular your man is at ice skating!” 

“Ice skating? Nick, you’ve really pulled out all the stops.” She took his hands and then took off running down the street where she knew the rink was, Nick laughing all the way there. 

They held hands the whole time because he couldn’t skate, to no one’s surprise. Sometimes he would lean against the wall, admiring as she did tricks in the middle where the pros were before returning to him to teach him how to move his legs without falling. 

“Just go slow, go slow!” Nick didn’t exactly know how to slow down or stop, so it led to them both falling on the ice, her on top of him. 

“Ouch, man down!” They stayed where they were, the other skaters going around them in their own world. Sabrina brushed some of his curls back, finally resting her hand on the side of his face. 

“Thank you for today, it was absolutely perfect.” She leaned down to kiss him in the cliche fashion that perfectly wrapped up their cliche movie date. 

“Anything for you, Spellman. Anything for you.”


	48. Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is jealous of Leticia and she and Zelda have the beginnings of a conversation

Her jealousy didn’t hit her until she came home and saw her Aunt Zelda holding Leticia like the babe was the most important thing in the world. Then it started to feel like she got hit by a truck. 

It didn’t make any sense because she knew that Aunt Zelda loved her. But for some reason, her mood reared its ugly head and that’s why she was leaning against the doorframe, half miserable half unnecessarily angry, with her arms crossed-unimpressed.

“Well hello Sabrina, I didn’t hear you come in. Can you do me a favor and fetch Leticia’s bottle for me from the counter? The poor babe is famished.” Then she returned to coddling the child. Sabrina huffed and went to go do what she was asked. 

“Here,” Sabrina said stiffly, giving the bottle to her aunt. “Is that everything?” 

“Is it?” Zelda replied. “Because it certainly feels as if it’s not. Perhaps there’s something you’d like to tell me as you seem… bothered.” Sabrina chewed the inside of her cheek, not sure if she should share her feelings and cause what aunt Zelda would describe as “unnecessary drama”, but it was now or never. 

“When I signed my name in the Book of Beast, after weeks of deferring, your mood didn’t change. You never seemed excited.” Perhaps she sounded accusatory but if her tone slipped, it was from her pent up frustration. 

“Sabrina, you are mistaken-”

“But I am not. I get that you love Leticia, or maybe you feel indebted to her because Blackwood is a complete piece of shit. But sometimes it feels like you are always disappointed in me, or that you’re always waiting for me to do the wrong thing. So yeah, seeing you with her doesn’t make me feel great. So if you’re expecting me to share in your joy, I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

Sabrina didn’t wait for her aunt to respond before going upstairs to her room. Leticia started crying anyway, and she was not in the mood for it. 

It wasn’t long, maybe twenty minutes, before her aunt came to her room. She didn’t bother knocking as Sabrina would’ve probably ignored her anyway, afraid that the next thing she said would make things worse.

“I do not appreciate being talked to in the way you did earlier, but I do apologize if I made you feel any less loved than you are,” Sabrina closed the book she wasn’t reading to look up at Zelda. 

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have said it the way that I did. I know I could’ve been more respectful.” Zelda waved her arm.   
“It’s alright, I deserved it. It isn’t fair I ever gave you a reason to think I loved you less. The past few months before you signed the book was hectic and horrifying, but you were only doing what you believed was right. If anything I should’ve been more supportive.”

“And now that I’ve signed the book?”

“I want to be excited but I find it hard to be when it seems like something you still don’t want. So I must ask, do you want to walk the path of night?” The younger witch shrugged, still not knowing the answer for herself. “Well, you don’t have to make up your mind now about how you’re feeling. But you should come downstairs soon as dinner will be ready.”

“Dinner? Aunt Hilda isn’t here…” 

“Well, I took the liberty of ordering pizza as it is your favorite. It will be here soon.” Zelda turned to leave the room figuring the conversation was over for now.

“Aunt Zelda?” The mentioned witch turned to look back at Sabrina. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
